<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet Potter, Dark Lady by xray75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433612">Violet Potter, Dark Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xray75/pseuds/xray75'>xray75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Harry, Dark lady harry, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, female!Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xray75/pseuds/xray75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Artemis Potter, (Fem!Harry) is the great-great granddaughter of Aphrodite. So, on that faithful Halloween night, Aphrodite blesses her. Violet will become the greatest seductress the world has seen, bending males and females to her will. Dark Lady!Harry Fem!Harry Dark!Harry I do not own Harry Potter<br/>cross posted on FFN under same username, no differences for now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pairing undecided open to suggestion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only know Greek and Roman gods well, so Egyptian/Norse will be taken from the glorious internet. This is only things like their names and domains.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUMMARY: Violet Artemis Potter, (Fem!Harry) is the great-great granddaughter of Aphrodite. So, on that faithful Haloween night, Aphroite blesses her. Violet will become the greatest seductress the world has seen, bending males and females to her will. Dark Lady!Harry Fem!Harry Dark!Harry FemHarry/ harem, seduced slaves</p><p>Lily Evans Potter stood over her baby's crib. She had just heard her husband James' scream, right after hearing the Dark Lord Voldemort utter the killing curse. She let out a cry. Then, she did the only thing that she thought she could do at this point. She prayed.</p><p>You see, Lilly Potter was a believer in all of the gods. Not the singular term "God," no. she was a believer in many gods. Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian (AN: these are the ones that I know anything about, so these will be the ones present), you name it. The thing is, Lily Potter is one of Aphrodite's great-granddaughters. She was enough of a legacy, however, that she didn't have any powers herself. She also knew the gods couldn't interfere in the ways of mortals, but that didn't mean she could try. So she prayed. That is, until a loud BANG! Made the door fly off it's hinges. The Dark Lord swept it away with his wand and made it slam against the wall.</p><p>"so, you are the second person who has thrice defied me. I don't think you'll be getting a fourth chance, do you? Hmm?" Lily whimpered. In her rush to get to her children, she had left her wand in the kitchen stupid, stupid, STUPID! Now she and Violet were both going to die because of her foolish mistakes.</p><p>"Please don't kill Violet! Kill me instead! I'll do anything if you only let her live!" Voldemort just laughed. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, and a flash of green light came out of his wand. Lily Potter crashed to the floor, with her last thoughts being, "please let Violet be safe!"</p><p>She didn't expect it to work. However, when Voldemort aimed his wand at Violet and casted the killing curse, a thin layer of pink smoke covered Violet. Voldemort didn't notice. So, when the curse backfired on him, he was too shell shocked to even move. Never before had Lord Voldemort been rendered speechless. His last thought was, "How could I have even THOUGHT to harm the most beautiful person this world has ever seen?" so, when the killing curse hit him, he turned to ash. However, that ash turned into a snake, and with a glance back, fled the scene of the crime.</p><p>Luckily for the magical world, this snake form of Voldemort was currently the only form he could take. He was so weak, having the killing curse hit him, that he wouldn't gain a human form for at least another thirteen years.</p><p>Once the snake had slithered away, the most beautiful woman ever appeared. She appeared to be having a war with herself, debating what to do next. The authorities would be her soon, both magical and mundane, she knew, so she had to act fast. Finally she came to a decision. You see, this person, was Violet Artemis Potter's great-great grandmother. She knew that Violet was going to have a very hard life, and she wated to make it as easy as possible for her. So, she did the only thing she could think of.</p><p>"I, Aphrodite, do hereby bless this child, Violet Artemis Potter, and bless her with every aspect of my godhood. She will be forever youthfull if she pleases, her beauty will be unmatched, her power unwavering. She can mold body can be molded like clay. She can see the desires of anyone like an open book. I also grant her the abilities of my children, the Veela. Her allure will be powerful enough to attract anyone to her, to be turned on and off at ease. Furthermore, anybody that is affected by the allure for long enough will eventually be bent to her will. You also have the ability of Charmspeak, which no one is able to resist. Lastly, she can "duplicate" her powers and give them to another for a short amount of time, as long as this person is already bent to her will. These powers will come to affect on her eighth year. So I say, so mote it be." All of her aspects (Venus, Freyja (I know she isn't exactly the goddess of love, but for the sake of this story, she is), Hathor) all repeated the oath while in that form. They knew what they were doing. Violet Artemis Potter would rule the world if she chose.</p><p>At five years old, Violet Artemis Potter was already a beautiful young lady. She was walking to number four, Privet Drive in London, Surrey after a long day at school. She was trying to get home before the school bullies caught up to her. They were about 11 years old. The leader of the group, Matthew, was just a bulky muscled pre-teen. He and his gang liked to play a game called "Violet Hunting". This is a game where they gave her a ten minute head start after school to try and get home before they caught up. Of course, with their long legs, they always caught up to her. They had only started to do this at the start of this year, when her cousin Dudley started to spread nasty rumors about her being an "unnatural freak." This was their first year in school.</p><p>Today, like all days, they caught up to her. "Hey look! There she is! FREAK! Look at me!" Jordan Polkiss, Matthew's right had bully, shouted. She turned. Big mistake. "Ha! She turned! She knows she's a freak just as much as we do! Alright, freak. Were going to play a game. It's called 'target practice'. You are going to start running, and we are going to try to hit you with rocks. Depending on where we hit you with the rock, we get a certain amount of points. First person to 400 points wins. 30 for the head, 40 for the ear, 20 for the leg, and 100 for your ass! Ready? Run!" she took off at a sprint. They started chasing her, throwing rocks along the way. One hit her head, and she crumpled, blood flowing. "come on, freak! Get up!" she stood up, shaking. She rounded a corner. She kept on thinking how badly she wanted to be anywhere but here. Then, suddenly, she was. She was on the roof of the library, which was 10 blocks away from where she just was.</p><p>What happened? Was it what her aunt and uncle called "magic?" but that didn't exist. What could it have been? She couldn't tell anyone what happened. She climbed down from the library and onto the street, her head still flowing with blood. She tried running home, but suddenly all was dark.</p><p>When she woke up, in the same place that she had fallen, a dark alley, she saw the clock. She also noticed that her head had completely healed! It had only been about an hour since she had been knocked out. When she started to walk back to the Dursley's, she noticed a sign.</p><p>"want to learn to defend yourself against bullies? Become strong? Join Surrey's FIRST Karate classes today!" below, there was an address. She knew she needed this. So, she memorized the address. It wasn't that far from here.</p><p>Once she arrived at the class, she saw kids practicing kicks. The person at the front desk saw her, and said, "welcome! Welcome! I assume that you wish to be strong?" Violet nodded. "well then, let me introduce you to master here. He has taught students for over 45 years! Under his tutelage, you will learn how to defend yourself."</p><p>AN: I'm not going to pretend to know anything about Karate in this story. If anyone has any ideas for Violet's master, DM me or review!</p><p>Today was the night of Violet's 8th birthday. She had decided that she would stay up until the clock struck 12. Currently, it was 11:59 pm. One more minute, and she would be eight years old. She was laying on her cupboard, yes, her cupboard. When, suddenly, the world went dark.</p><p>VIOLET'S MIND:</p><p>She was standing in what looked like a huge library, with bookshelves which looked to be organized into eight sections. The eighth section only had one thing in it, but it was constantly growing, whereas the other categories remained stagnant. Down the hallway, she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.</p><p>AN: this is now an explanation of her powers. If you don't care, skip to the end. It will be marked.</p><p>"Hello, Violet." The woman said, in a musical voice. "who-who are you?" she asked. "My dear child, I am your great-great grandmother, Aphrodite." Violet stared at her in shock. She then got over her shock, and bowed. Aohrodite laughed. It was the best laugh she had ever heard. She would do anything to make this goddess laugh like that again, even if it killed her. She waved her bow away. "no, no. no need to bow to me, granddaughter. We are family!" Violet slowly rose. "if I might ask, why are you hear, Lady Aphrodite?" Aphrodite sighed. "call me grandmother. I am here because I wish to inform you of your inheritance. You see, you, Violet Artemis Potter, are a witch." Violet stared. "well that's not very nice" she said. "no, no my dear. Being a witch is nothing to be ashamed of. Have you ever done something that you can't explain?" seeing the look on her face, she continued. "you know what I'm talking about. The day when you appeared on the library roof? That's what we call magic." Violet flinched. At the Dursley's, if she ever said that word, she would get hit with Vernon's belt. Aphrodite noticed. "don't worry, soon you'll be the one using the belt, sweetie." She said in a soothing voice. "there is a whole world of magic wielding people out there. They even have a school where you can learn how to control you're magic. However, that's not the only thing that I needed to tell you." She said. "What else do you need to tell me, Grandmother?" Violet asked politely. "well, you see, before you were born, there was a Dark Lord that was terrorizing the British Magical community. He wanted it to be ruled by so-called 'pure-bloods.' So, when there was a prophecy that foretold his demise, he had to stop it. The prophecy foretold that you, Violet, would be the one to defeat him. So, he tried to kill you. He succeeded in killing your parents. But he couldn't kill you. Before he could, I wrapped you in a shield. The curse rebounded and struck him. He hasn't been seen since, but he is still out there, biding his time. I knew that you were going to have a terrible childhood here at the Dursley's, but because of the Ancient Laws, I couldn't interfere. So, I blessed you instead." Aphrodite explained.</p><p>"Wait, you blessed me? What does that mean?" Violet asked. "oh, I think you'll like what it means. You see, I am the goddess of love and beauty. I blessed you with all of my forms, me, Freyja, Hathor. So my normal blessing was increased threefold." Aphrodite said. "so what does the blessing entail?" Violet asked curiously.</p><p>Aphrodite smiled. "well, the first ability you have is to change your appearance at will. You can use this to blend in, change into an animal, whatever you want. Secondly, you have the ability to become what someone desires most of all. You could become anyone's depiction of the 'most beautiful.' Thirdly, you have an allure. If people spend too much time around you when you have your allure on, eventually they will bend to your will. It will start with small things, but eventually, they will do whatever you tell them to do. You also have charmspeak, which you can use to control people for short periods of time. Last but definitely not least, you can 'duplicate' your powers to anyone who you control. We can spend time here learning to control your powers, if you wish. I can also train you In the art of seduction, which will be made a lot easier with your powers. We can take as long as we need, as we are in your mind. If you want time to stop, it will. Do you want to start?" Violet nodded excitedly, already contemplating what things she could do with these powers.</p><p>When Violet awoke, she noticed that she was much more comfortable in her body then she had ever been. When she exited her room at around 10 am on her eight birthday, she saw Vernon waiting impatiently in the kitchen. He was about to start yelling, and then he saw her. He stopped stared, and immediately got up. "I'll cook today" he said. He was sweating. So the powers work! He wanted nothing more than to please her! Ah, how the tables have turned!</p><p>When Vernon was done "cooking", if you could even call it that, he put the food on a plate for Violet. She took a bite, and spat it out. "WHAT IS THIS GARBAGE, YOU PIG?! TRY MAKING SOMETHING THAT CAN EVEN BE CONSIDERED EDIBLE! Jesus Christ! Why do I have to deal with such imbeciles?" Vernon nodded meekly, and took her plate. "it will be better, Violet, My Lady."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright! Tell me what you think. Would you like to see this as an actual story? Just this one-shot? I won't start it for a while, if people want me to do it.</p><p>5/22/20: a reviewer suggested charmspeak, so I added that as of today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN please read: well, let's just say I was very surprised by the amazing responses this story got. Now, since it is continuing, I want to clear something up. There will be NO smut in this story. Sorry! it will be implied, but I don't feel comfortable writing that. However, I am not necessarily against someone else writing it. If you are interested, DM me if you want to, and I'll consider it. Of course, you will be credited at the end of each chapter. Rating is for possible future violence and themes.</p><p>PS: not entirely sure where this story is headed, open for ideas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2:</p><p>It took Vernon quite a while to finally get good at cooking, but eventually, he became an expert. That didn't mean that she was his guinea pig to try his cooking out on, no. she had Petunia do the cooking until Vernon got better. Petunia's cooking was half-descent, but was still better then Vernon's. She was only ten, and the whole town was basically in love with her. She made sure that it wasn't romantic, for now. And by the entire town, she meant THE ENTIRE TOWN.</p><p>She controlled the police, her school, her principal, and any authority figures in her life. of course, to them, she was now the authority figure. They looked for her constant approval. Every time an important criminal was caught, she was aware. She had eyes and ears everywhere in this town. Nothing happened without her knowing. It thrilled her. Little did Violet know that on her eleventh birthday, she was going to gain an entirely new place to conquer.</p><p>She was sitting on her kitchen table when a bloody OWL dropped a letter on her lap. Violet frowned. It read: "Violet Artemis Potter, number 4, Privet Drive, largest bedroom" she also saw what could only be described as a crest, with a badger, a raven, a lion, and a snake, all intertwined.</p><p>So this was her Hogwarts letter. She had been waiting for this to arrive since the day Aphrodite had arrived. She had plans for this new world.</p><p>AN: ya'll know the Hogwarts letter by now. Skipping it.</p><p>A couple of hours later, There was a knock on the door. Petunia, or Pet, as she had taken to calling her, opened it. Petunia froze. She paled. Because Severus Snape had just knocked on her door.</p><p>Snape's POV</p><p>When the door opened, Petunia Evans was the LAST person I expected to be opening the door. Apparently, the same thought had crossed her mind, based on her pale face. "Who is it, Aunt?" asked a girl, who was sitting on the kitchen table. She was one of the most beautiful eleven-year olds he had ever seen. (AN:Note the 11 year old, he will NOT be Violet's pairing.) she had long dark hair that went halfway down to her waist, bright green eyes, and a heart shaped head. Snape realized that besides the dark hair, she looked exactly like Lily Potter nee Evans.</p><p>"something wrong, Sir? You look like you've seen a ghost" said the girl who looked exactly like Lily. He sputtered. "No-no. who ARE you?" he asked. "I am Violet Artemis Potter. Who might you be?" she had this musical voice, which made him want to do whatever she told him to.</p><p>"I-I am a Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." She let out a delicate cry of indignation. "now, no need to throw insults, Sir. I am no Witch!" Snape stumbled back at the thought about ever insulting her. "No-no. you see, you have Magic. Hogwarts is a place for you to train your magic so that you can control it. Being a witch is no insult" he said. She let out a musical laugh. "Ha! Oh, I know about magic alright. It's where you wave around a little stick and speak in Latin, is it not?" she asked. "well, when you explain it like that, it sounds stupid, doesn't it?" Snape said. She laughed again. Gods, he would kill to make her laugh like that.</p><p>"if you plan on going, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies for you. I can take you, or you can go by yourself. Which do you want?" Snape asked. "Ah, you say all of that expecting me to actually go to Hogwarts. How naïve of you!" Snape paled. If she chose not to go to Hogwarts, then he would never see her again. Never hear her musical laugh. HE COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! "NO! you MUST go to Hogwarts! If you don't, then you will lose your magic!" she just scoffed. "I've thrived without magic my whole life. why do I need it now?" Snape had to admit that it was a fair point. "Ha! I'm just messing with you. I never turn down a chance to gain knowledge. Do you want to head to this 'Diagon Alley' now, or on a later date?" Snape slumped his shoulders. He couldn't believe how relieved he was. "No, we should probably go now. Your supply list is attached to your letter." She nodded. "alright, lets go!" she said cheerfully. "there might be one problem though. I don't have any money" Snape scoffed. "what, you thought your parents left you with nothing? No, no. our first stop is the wizarding bank, Gringotts. There, you will claim your inheritance." She nodded in understanding.</p><p>"so, let's go. Vernon, you can drive us." Vernon nodded, but Snape shook his head. "No, No. we can apparate there. Magical form of teleportation. All you have to do is grab my arm, and we'll be there." Snape thought of the Leaky Cauldron, so he could show Violet the password. Violet brushed some hair over her forehead to cover her scar.</p><p>Violet's POV:</p><p>One moment later, Violet felt dizzy as her feet landed on a wooden floor. That was a very strange feeling, she thought. She would strive to do that as little as possible. Maybe when she could do it on her own it would be easier. She turned off her allure, seeing as she didn't want to draw attention to herself.</p><p>Snape scowled at the Barman, but Violet smiled. The barman reached out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi! First year at Hogwarts, I presume?" Violet nodded. "What's your name?" he asked. "Artemis" she was not about to give her true name to a stranger. "pretty name" he said. Snape sneered, put an arm around her shoulder. She swatted it away. "no need to be a perv" she said, hotly. Snape paled. "Sorry" he mumbled. He led her to the back, where there was a stone archway. "wow, now you REALLY are a perv. What are you planning on doing here, in the back room of a bar?" she joked with him. Snape blushed! Her allure must have already affected him. "No, you misunderstand. This is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Here, I have to tap my wand on certain bricks, and the entrance will open. Memorize this sequence." He told her. She looked curiously as Snape tapped a pattern onto the bricks. She committed it to memory, and as she did, it opened up into an archway.</p><p>When she looked, even she had to gasp. It was a beautiful alley, clean, and with shops on each side. Above the shops, she could see some homes, where she assumed the store owners lived. It looked like something out of Venice. Not like she had ever been, but she had seen photos. There was a big palace like structure built out of white marble labeled "Gringotts." She pointed it out to Snape. "is that where we are headed?" Snape nodded. She started walking. The shear amount of shops was astounding! She saw a Ice Cream shop, a place that sold cauldrons, a place that had what looked to be joke items, and a bookstore. The prices must be insane, with no competition! There seemed to be only one of every store in the alley! And not a single restaurant, other than the ice cream place, which didn't really count. God, this Magical Community needed some SERIOUS remodeling. She would have to deal with that once she got her inheritance.</p><p>When they reached Gringotts, she noticed a poem on the top of the double golden doors. It read,</p><p>Enter, stranger, but take heed<br/>
Of what awaits the sin of greed,<br/>
For those who take, but do not earn,<br/>
Must pay most dearly in their turn,<br/>
So if you seek beneath our floors<br/>
A treasure that was never yours,<br/>
Thief, you have been warned, beware<br/>
Of finding more than treasure there.</p><p>She noticed that it was more of a challenge then a threat. Oh, sure, it was a threat. But whomever ran this bank wanted someone to TRY and steal something so that they could catch and punish them. Challenge accepted, she thought.</p><p>When they entered, she saw small, pale creatures with pointy ears and long noses counting what looked to be gold, silver, and bronze. Did Wizards still deal in gold? They were more outdated than she thought.</p><p>When they got to the front desk, Violet bowed respectfully. These goblins seemed like proud creatures, so she showed respect.</p><p>"Hello, teller Griphook. I am here for an inheritance test." The goblin nearly fell out of his seat in shock. She thought that it must be because most magicals didn't show them the same respect that she did. Fools. Respect gets you far in life, makes people trust and do things for you in return. "Of course, Ms…" he asked. "Potter" she replied. The goblin nearly fell out of his seat again, making her wonder if her name meant something to him. "Of course, Ms. Potter. Follow me." She did, and he led him to a back room.</p><p>She noticed that Snape started to follow. Griphook noticed as well. "I am sorry, but we must ask you to remain at the front desk. There are Family matters that Gringotts needs to bring to Ms. Potter's attention." Snape reluctantly stayed back. "If I might ask, what kind of creature are you? I have been raised in the muggle world" Griphook nodded. "we are a race called 'Goblins.' We run the world-wide bank called Gringotts. We have international branches all over the seven continents. We mostly deal with wizarding currency, although there is a smaller division devoted to muggle, or non-magical, economies in each branch. Did you know that you are the first muggle-raised person to ask that question in 50 years?" Violet responded, "Well, if they don't think to ask that, then they don't deserve to know. They are fools to not want to know about the world they are stepping into."</p><p>"Indeed, Ms. Potter." Griphook opened a pair of small oak doors and they entered what seemed to be a study. Sitting at the desk, there was another goblin. The plaque on the desk read, "Potter Account Manager Sharpclaw"</p><p>"who is this, Griphook?" Sharpclaw asked. "Greetings, Account Manager Sharpclaw. I am Violet Potter. I am here for my inheritance test." The goblin wasn't as startled as Griphook was, but was still surprised by the respect. "Very well." He pulled out a sheet of paper and an ornate looking knife out, and said, "All you need to do is put three drops of blood on this parchment here using this knife. This will confirm you are who you say you are and tell us of anything you own." Violet took the blade and pricked her thumb, and it dropped onto the parchment. Words started appearing. It read:</p><p>VIOLET ARTEMIS POTTER:</p><p>Mother: Lily Potter nee LeFey/Evans (adopted)</p><p>Father: James Charles Potter</p><p>Godfather (By Godfather ritual): Sirius Orion Black (Alive, unable to care for Violet)</p><p>Godmother (By godmother ritual): Alice Longbottom (alive, unable to care for Violet)</p><p>Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (illegal)</p><p>Non-magical guardian: Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans</p><p>Distant significant relatives: Aphrodite LeFey</p><p>Heir of: ancient and most noble houses of: Potter, Black, LeFey, Veela Crown</p><p>Vaults:</p><p>Potter Family Vault: about 100 million galleons</p><p>Black Family Vault: about 200 million galleons</p><p>LeFey Family Vault: 1 billion galleons</p><p>Potter Trust Vault: 100,000 galleons, to be refilled monthly</p><p>Black trust vault: 100,000 galleons, to be refilled monthly</p><p>Powers:</p><p>Charmspeak</p><p>Parseltounge</p><p>Creature inheritances:</p><p>Queen of the Veela nation through Great-Great Grandmother, Aphrodite</p><p>Marriage Contract:</p><p>To Ronald Bilius Weasley, stating that when you die, all inheritance goes to him</p><p>Blocks:</p><p>Magical Power: 90%</p><p>Parseltounge: 70%</p><p>Potions in system (as of November 1st, 1981):</p><p>Loyalty potions keyed to: Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley</p><p>Violet slammed her fist down in anger. Sharpclaw jumped, and Griphook left a while ago. "I want these Potions and blocks removed NOW!" she yelled. "Yes, of course, My Lady. One moment." He pushed a button and talked into a microphone and asked for the flushing ritual to be prepared.</p><p>TIME SKIP, after ritual (no more potions/ blocks in system)</p><p>Violet was led back into Sharpclaw's office. Snape must be furious as to having to wait this long. "Can you tell the Professor outside that he can depart if he wants?" she asked. "of course" replied the Goblin who had helped her with the ritual.</p><p>"Now, Ms. Potter. We have one more matter to discus before you can go down to your vaults and be on your way." Sharpclaw said. "Well?" she asked. "Dumbledore has been making transactions using the Potter account. In total, he has taken out 200 million galleons. He always had a signature from you, so we couldn't do anything to stop it. When we sent you owls, you never replied. He was giving money to an organization called the Order of the Pheonix, which aided in the defeat of the last Dark Lord. The rest of the money has been given to himself, Hermione Jean Granger's parents with the knowledge and consent of Hermione, and to Ronald Weasley and his mother, Molly Weasley. He also took other items from your vault, that were supposed to be returned when you asked for them. However, meating you here today, it is clear that you never approved any of those transactions. Would that be correct?" Violet was livid! This Albus guy with too many middle names had been stealing from her! From the bank with the warning out in front!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright, here's another chapter! Ya'll asked for it! I still think it's crazy that this story ALREADY has 35 follows on the FIRST CHAPTER (FFN). Thanks for the support! The next story to be updated will be CoB.</p><p>So? What did you think?! REVIEW!</p><p>Also, yes Violet will be over powered in this story. Quoting DZ2, "don't like it, Don't Read it!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How dare they! What else was taken?!" Violet yelled, slamming her fist on the table.</p><p>Sharpclaw flinched back at her tone. "other than the 200 million galleons that he took out over the course of ten years, he also took out numerous valuable tomes. He also took your family Pensive, which is a device that allows people to view memories. Not only that, but he took another family heirloom, which he promised to return to you on your eleventh birthday. Your invisibility cloak, which is believed to hold much more power than it looks." Violet was FUMING. How DARE this fool named Dumbledore steel so much from her! And CREATE A MARRIAGE CONTRACT! She would have to do something about that.</p><p>"Sharpclaw, first and foremost, what action can be taken against the marriage contract?" Violet asked, calming down just a bit. Sharpclaw grinned, showing his crooked teeth. "why, of course. Seeing as this was not signed by a member of the Potter family, it is considered an act of line theft. The normal punishment for this is that all of the people who committed the transgretion give all of their assets to the offended party, in this case, you. The other thing is that your parents had a will. This is what makes our case foolproof. The will was sealed by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot at the time. All you need to do is sign this, since you are the last remaining Heir, you can unseal it." Violet nodded, and Sharpclaw handed her a contract with a dotted line at the bottom, which see was supposed to sign. The contract simply stated that she authorized the reading of the sealed will. She, of course, signed. Sharpclaw called one of his assistants and told them to get the Potter will. Once the assistant returned with a scroll, Sharpclaw took it, dismissed the assistant, and began to read</p><p>"for now, I am only going to go through the parts that help with our case here, if that is OK with you. After our meeting, I can give this to you and you can read it at your own discretion." Violet nodded and motioned for him to start.</p><p>"we, Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter, of clear mind, body, and soul, do hereby declare the following:</p><p>Guardianship of one Violet Artemis Potter:</p><p>Sirius Black (godfather)</p><p>Frank and Alice Longbottom (Godmother)</p><p>Minerva McGonagall</p><p>Amelia Bones</p><p>IN NO SITUATION IS SHE TO GO TO PETUNIA DURSLEY nee EVANS! Furthermore, as Lord and Lady Potter, we nullify any marriage contract involving one Violet Artemis Potter. Any attempts at one will be considered line theft and dealt with accordingly."</p><p>Sharpclaw finished. She would have to give this Dumbledore a little talking to!</p><p>The next part of the will was who got what portions of the Potter fortune. People named Remus John Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and whoever ended up taking care of her al got 2 million galleons, and the people taking care of her would have gotten 600,000 galleons per month. She, of course, got the rest. Which, at this point, was about 88 million galleons. There was a little note at the end, stating that if Peter Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldemort, and that is why they were dead, that he could go to hell and his inheritance would go to Violet. It also said that Sirius Black was NOT the Potter secret keeper, and that Peter was. So, if Sirius was in Azkaban because of that, the Ancient and most noble House of Potter demanded a trial, and the consumption of Veritaserum, if he was accused of other misdeeds.</p><p>Witnesses: Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, James Potter, Goblin Sharptooth"</p><p>"who's Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew?" Violet asked. "ah, now that's a complicated story. We now have a messy case on our hands. Sirius Black was indeed imprisoned WITHOUT a trial for being a death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers, for assisting in the murder of Lily and James Potter, and the massacre of 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. We now know at least one of those statements to be false. The question is, does that mean he was framed for the massacre as well?"</p><p>"Very possible. Can you inform the Wizengamot that Heir Potter calls for a trial for Lord Sirius Black?" Violet asked. "yes, we can inform them." The goblin said. Violet nodded.</p><p>"now, can we discuss this marriage contract? what can I do to not be married to him?" Sharpclaw grinned. "now comes the fun part. You see, because this marriage contract was not drawn up with the consent of a member of House Potter, it is considered line theft, doubly so because you are the Heir to the Potter fortune. This isn't the first time the Weasley family has attempted line theft. I believe this boy's great (three times) grandfather attempted to do the same with a female heir Malfoy, by seducing her with love potions, eventually getting her to sign a contract. the Malfoys have hated the Weasleys ever since. They declared a blood feud, the Malfoys won, killing off most members of House Weasley, and, with only one surviving member, forced him to surrender all of their property to the Malfoy family. The Weasleys have been considered blood traitors and been excruciatingly poor since then. No one is willing to give a Weasley a high paying job, so it stays that way."</p><p>Violet nodded in understanding. "So, since they are so poor, what can I do as punishment for their crime?" Sharpclaw grinned again. It seemed like he really liked her, even without her using her abilities. "well Heir Potter, you can do a couple of things. One, you could kill him and his family. Two, you could take any property they own. Thirdly, you can take any member of their family and make them your slave. They would be forced to do whatever you told them to do. They would have no power, only what you let them have. Now, if you choose this option, I will talk to the family and see who was involved in the crime. Then, punish accordingly. You have the right to every member of House Weasley." Violet grinned.</p><p>"well, that certainly is intriguing. We know that Lord and Lady Weasley were involved, as Lord Weasley had to have signed the marriage contract, and there was a loyalty potion keyed to Lady Weasley. What do you want to do about them?" Sharpclaw asked.</p><p>"I think that separating them from their children forever is enough punishment. Ronald, however, he will become my slave. Does that sound adequate to you?" Violet asked. "yes, Heir Potter, it does."</p><p>"Great. I believe I wish to go to my vaults and retrieve some money for school shopping. Plus, there is probably a very angry Professor waiting outside" Violet chuckled. She and Sharpclaw shook hands, and she left the bank.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN:</p><p>Alright, I'm gonna end it there, and give you guys another chapter. Tell me if, in the future, you would rather (around 1k word) chapters once a week, or longer chapters, but every 1 ½ weeks(ish). I still can't believe that this story has 60 followers with only 6000 words and two (now three) chapters! thanks for the support! Next chapter will be a little more Diagon Alley and maybe Hogwarts sorting. Stay safe! #blacklivesmatter</p><p>Review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Snape yelled, drawing the attention of most people in the vicinity of the bank. "oh, nothing much, just some POTTER FAMILY BUSINESS!" she snapped. Snape recoiled, and although she didn't know it, her eyes glowed a bit. Snape took a step back and WHIMPERED. Wow, she had never affected anyone so fast, especially someone as cold as Snape. "now, let's go get my other materials, professor." Violet said, a bit miffed, but she was just messing with him. He was fun to mess with. Snape followed her like a lost puppy.</p><p>TIME SKIP, OLIVANDER'S SHOP: (I'm trying to not bore you guys with a lot of Diagon Alley.)</p><p>Violet had already gotten all of her books, not only the required ones, mind you, but also some on pureblood culture, some on the wizarding world culture in general, and some on jus wizarding history, including "Hogwarts: A History" by Bathilda Bagshot. She had also retrieved her robes and her potion supplies, and now all that was left was her wand. Snape had suggested doing this last, since he claimed it could take a while.</p><p>"Hello?" she asked, stepping into the dimly lit shop. On the front, there had been a sign that said, "Ollivander's: makers of fine wands since 382 B.C." this guy must be really old, she had thought.</p><p>"Ah, young miss Potter. I have been waiting a long time to give you your wand, Heir Love." Violet's eyes widened in surprise. "how do you know who I am, old man?" Snape had yet again waited outside to give her privacy, but he was watching. He didn't see the open snarl on her face, though. "I have lived for 1600 years, one would think that I knew SOME things, girl. Oh, and don't try your little tricks on me, they won't work. Now, let's get your wand, hmmm?" Violet stared at him in shock. What could he be, if he wasn't affected by her allure, AND had lived for 1600 years?! He must be a dark elf, she thought. They were one of the few creatures that could withstand her allure completely. Aphrodite had told her about all of the creatures that could withstand her allure when she was training her powers. "Dark Elf" she hissed. "ooh, you're a clever one. How'd you figure me out?" he asked. "master crafter, immortal, and immune to love's allure? There are only a couple of options. Plus, you're humanoid." Violet replied. "Very good, very good. There are only a few of my kind left, but those that are are quite well known within the magical community. And almost all are masters In a certain art. Now, enough with the pleasantries. Let's see which wand chooses you, shall we?" Violet nodded, still somewhat shocked.</p><p>"alright, try this one. Birch wood, dragon heartstring, 11 inches. (AN: I don't know if you can make wands out of birch… but you can in this fic)" she tried a bunch of different wands, all making unsatisfactory results. "I have two more for you to try, Heir Potter. 11 inches, Holly, phoenix feather core." This wand too was unsuccessful. "oh, Dumbledore insisted that this one would work. Ten galleons to me! Now, lets try this one, Acacia wood, 12 inches, and my only veela hair core." As soon as she touched the white wand, she felt warmth coursing through her body. "Bravo! Bravo! That will be fifteen galleons, please!" the dark elf said, and Violet handed over the fifteen gold coins, after also buying a dragon skin wand holster. Then, Violet left the shop.</p><p>Snape handed her a slip of paper. It looked like a ticket. "on September 1st, at precisely 1100, you have to be on platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross Station. The platform is in between 9 and 10. Just run through the pillar about ¾ away from 9 going towards 10. Don't hesitate, just run. You won't hit brick; you'll go through the barrier and onto the platform. Make sure no muggles see you, though." Snape said, and Violet frowned. "What's a muggle?" she asked. "Ah. A person with no magic." Snape replied, and Violet nodded.</p><p>After she got out of the Leaky Cauldron, she hailed a taxi and got home.</p><p>Once Violet had gotten home, it was near dinner time. She saw Vernon cooking and Dudley setting the table. When they saw her, they bowed. "My lady" they both said, complete submission in their voices. "Rise" Violet said, and they did so. She walked up to her room and left them to continue preparing dinner.</p><p>DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE:</p><p>"My boy, how was your trip with Ms. Potter?" asked Dumbledore. "she is the most amazing person you will ever meet, Dumbledore. There is no one like her." Snape said, a dazed look in his eyes. Dumbledore smiled. "will you show me the Pensive memory, my boy?" Snape nodded. Dumbledore went to his cupboard and pulled out an ornate looking bowl. Snape noticed, for the first time, that that the Potter crest was embedded in it. Strange, he thought. Why would Dumbledore have the Potter Family pensive? he looked more closely at the sides of the walls that stored al of the memories that he had collected. Sure enough, the cupboard also had the Potter family crest on the back wall. Dumbledore not only the Potter family pensive, but all of the Potter family MEMORIES that had been collected over generations! Snape had always wondered how he had so many memories. This was an affront of the highest order!</p><p>Dumbledore must have seen his eyes widen while looking at the crest, and Dumbledore cursed. "give me the memory, my boy, and I'll explain after we view it." Snape complied, put his wand to his temple, and thought about his day with Violet Potter. After he put the memory into the pensive, they dove in.</p><p>Dumbledore came out frightened and scared by her demeanor. She had had a PRIVATE MEETING WITH THE GOBLINS! Now she surely knew what he had stolen! Shit! What was he going to do? First he had to deal with Snape. So, he put the pensive back, stored the memory, and whirled on the second youngest professor. "obliviate!" he said, and Snape's eyes glazed over.</p><p>His problems were not over, though. He was going to have to figure out how to get Violet under his thumb again.</p><p>TIME SKIP, SEPTEMBER 1st</p><p>She had told the Dursleys that they would be alone for the rest of the year. Vernon had started CRYING. It made her gleeful that she had such an affect on them. She told Vernon that he could drive her to King's Cross, and he had immediately jumped on the idea. Not because he wanted to spend time with her, no. but because he wanted to do ANYTHING in his power to make HER happy. It was a wonderful feeling. She wondered if the affects of her allure would ware off, and if she would regain her hold on Surrey every summer. If so, that was going to be exhausting.</p><p>Once she arrived at King's Cross, she turned off her allure. She didn't want to draw attention. She got to platform 9 ¾ with 10 minutes to spare. So, she found an empty compartment, and sat down. First, she changed into her robes, so she wouldn't be rushed when they arrived. Then, she took out her book on pureblood customs and began to read.</p><p>About nine minutes later, a boy with flaming red hair opened her door. "don't you know how to knock?" she asked, sneering at the clearly rude boy. "I was wondering if I could sit with you. All the other compartments are full, you see." The boy said, ignoring her comment about him not knocking. "you're telling me, that on a magical train, ALL of the compartments are COMPLETELY full?" the boy sputtered. "well, no, not exactly. They have Slytherins in them." The boy replied. Violet snorted. The explicit bias he was showing here was INSANE! He clearly was clueless. She was saved by a blonde-haired boy. This boy had the decency to knock. "Yes?" she asked. He stuck out his hand, offering it to her.</p><p>"Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Do you mind if we sit here?" the blond boy who's name she now knew was Malfoy nodded, and gestured to a seat. "can Crabbe and Goyle come in too?" she nodded and saw two bulky boys come in and sit down. They appeared to be Malfoy's bodyguards. They all sat down on the opposite side of her.</p><p>The redhead sputtered again. "Why are you letting a MALFOY sit with you?" he said,<br/>
"well, for one, he KNOCKED. Second of all, he was polite, and didn't try to claim that all the compartments on a MAGICAL train were full. Plus, you haven't introduced yourself yet. " She said, getting very annoyed with this boy.</p><p>"hmmph. Names Ronald Weasley. But you're Violet Potter! You're supposed to be Gryffindor's golden girl, and we are going to marry, because of the marriage contract, and… and…. WHY ARE YOU SITTING WITH SNAKES? No betrothed of MINE will ever be friends with snakes, especially a MALFOY!" then, he put his hand over her arm and started dragging her out. Violet slapped his arm away.</p><p>"YOU! We are going to set two things straight here! One: you are NEVER going to touch me unless I say you can, and that is highly unlikely. Two: I am doing EVERYTHING in my power to get out of the disgusting marriage contract. yes, I know what you did. I could deal with your punishment now, but this seems like it could be a fun relationship. How bout this: you try to court me, and if it works, * I will consider not punishing you for the marriage contract. understood?" she snapped. The Weasley boy's face reddened, but the he got a gleam in his eyes. "fine. One day, we WILL be married, and you will learn your place." Violet snorted at that. Her? Learn her place? She knew exactly what place she had, and it was at the top.</p><p>After the Weasley boy left, she noticed a grin that split Malfoy's face. He must be following tradition and abhor that boy for what his ancestors did. "they did it again, you know." She said. The Malfoy boy frowned. "did what?" she smirked. "I thought it would be obvious, for a Malfoy. They attempted line theft again." His face turned red with anger. "THEY DID WHAT?!" he yelled. "the Weasley patriarch and Albus Dumbledore signed a marriage contract with that boy we just met. He has no idea who he's messing with." Being a Malfoy, he probably understood what she meant. That red-haired dog was going to heel by the end of this year, and if he didn't, it would have been because of love potions (which she was immune to, being the heiress of love) or some kind of spell, which she was not immune to, sadly.</p><p>The Malfoy boy smirked. "I think that we will be great friends. Call me Draco." Violet smiled. "I insist you call me Violet, then." She did like Draco. Very friendly, and good company. She couldn't understand how Crabbe and Goyle even got into the school in the first place, they were sooo dumb. She might keep them like that for her own amusement.</p><p>During the train ride, a couple of things happened. A group of girls who introduced themselves as Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Tracy Davis. Daphne Greengrass was a cold, blonde haired person, who she thought would be quite a good friend once she opened up a bit. All Pansy did the entire ride was fawn over Draco. Tracy Davis seemed like she didn't fit in at all with the two other girls. She was friendly, open, and cheerful. Daphne clearly didn't like her personality, but they still seemed to be good friends.</p><p>Then, with about 30 minutes left the train ride, a bushy haired dirty blonde girl opened their compartment door.</p><p>"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." Violet sneered. "when will people learn how to KNOCK? And no, we have not seen a toad." In her peripheral view, she saw Draco snickering. He said, "I think if I had brought a toad, I would have lost it as soon as possible, don't you think?" they all agreed with him. "well, no need to be rude." The bushy haired girl, who had yet to introduce herself, said. "us? Rude? Says the person who barges into our compartment" she didn't even look abashed. Then, she saw Violet's scar. It was the one thing, that no matter her appearance, would never disappear. "OH MY GOD! You're Violet Potter! I've read all you. You're in 'the rise and fall of the dark arts', 'Modern Magical History' and 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'!" Violet disliked this girl even more now.</p><p>Violet sighed. "Yes, I am. And you are?" she asked. "Hermione Granger." Violet's eyes widened, and then her face burned with anger. "OUT! GET OUT!" Hermione looked confused, and then said, "your nothing like the books say you are. You are a very rude person. Oh, and I just spoke to the conductor, and we will be there in twenty minutes. You should really get your robes on" she said, looking approvingly at Violet, disapprovingly at the rest of the people in the compartment. Violet laughed. "again, being the Queen hypocrite. OUT!" Hermione shuffled out, albeit not willingly. She slid the door shut and turned the lock. But then she noticed that the boys and the girls didn't have their robes on, so she unlocked it. "boys" she said, showing them the way out so the girls could change. Malfoy smiled. "of course, My Lady" he said with a bow.</p><p>20 MINUTES LATER, HOGSMEAD STATION</p><p>When they reached the station, they all disembarked. A giant man was waving, yelling, "firs' years! First years this way!" he bellowed. They followed him to a dock, where there were small wooden boats moored. "No more n' four to a boat!" Violet, Pansy, Daphne, and Tracy all stepped into one, and Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco stepped into another. Another boy who she didn't know the name of stepped in with them.</p><p>"ONWARD!" the giant man yelled, lifting his umbrella, once everyone was in the boats. The boats started moving! She gasped! This was the first magic that she had seen be used practically, after all. She saw something that looked like a giant tentacle reach out of the water and grab the Weasley boy in, with him screaming. Everyone laughed, until it spat him back out again. She groaned in disappointment. The one upside was that he would be soaking wet throughout the opening feast.</p><p>When they rounded a corner, she could not help but be in awe of the beautiful castle. She had seen pictures, of course, but nothing compared to the real thing.</p><p>When they docked, they entered into one of the biggest vestibules that she had ever seen. It was more of an entrance hall, which made sense since it was a castle. They were all pretty close together, since there were so many of them. She could hear Weasley "whispering" about what his brothers told him the sorting was.</p><p>"they told me that it was really painful, and that we were going to fight a troll!" Draco snorted. "And you believed him, Weasley? Putting first years with no knowledge of magic against a troll?! Gods you're an idiot." Weasley's face turned as red as his hair, and looked like he wanted to punch Malfoy, but they were separated by too many people.</p><p>"What is going on, Weasley? Malfoy?" A stern looking 60- year old woman said. "Nothing, Ma'am" Draco said politely. She looked at Weasley for confirmation. He nodded.</p><p>She began to speak. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I would like to be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts,". "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.<br/>
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.<br/>
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."<br/>
Her eyes lingered for a moment on a pudgy boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. (paraphrased from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone, Ch. 7)</p><p>"you are about to enter into the Great Hall for the starting feast and your sorting."</p><p>Violet respected her immediately and knew this was a woman you did not want to get on the bad side of. Professor McGonagall swung open the double doors and the first years all lined up single file. The Professor walked up to the stool and took an old looking wizard's hat of the stool. "I am going to call your names and you will be sorted into your houses. All you have to do is put the hat on your head, and the hat will do the rest. Abbot, Hannah"</p><p>A petite curly blonde-haired girl stepped up. The Hat took a couple of second, before announcing, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah walked calmly towards her table. She didn't really pay attention to the rest of the sorting. All she knew was that Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy were all sorted into Slytherin. When McGonagall called, "Potter, Violet" the entire hall broke into whispers. "the Violet Potter? The Girl Who Lived? She's hot!" Violet smiled at that. She stepped up to the stool.</p><p>McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Then, she was surprised to hear a voice. "ah, Miss Potter. You know the Headmaster has plans for you, right?" Violet thought back, "yes" the hat chuckled. "well, I see plenty of courage. But no, you are not brash like most Gryffindors. You strive for knowledge, but Ravenclaw would not help you achieve your goals. You are loyal to those who have earned it, but it is very hard to earn your trust. You are not very cunning, although you do make sure you have a plan for everything. Oh my, you are extremely ambitious. I think that settles it. Do you have any objections with Slytherin? No? well then, SLYTHERIN!" the hat said the last word out loud. The hall went quiet. Then, Draco started to clap. Then the rest of Slytherin followed suit. 
She could see all of the Gryffindor's stunned faces. They had apparently also thought that she was going to be a Gryffindor. Back in line, Ronald's face turned red. Especially when she sat down next to Draco. Then it was his turn. The hat was on his head for a split second before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" the table was still in a stupor. No one clapped. They were all just too shocked from Violet's sorting to do so. The rest of the sorting went by smoothly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: WHEW! Longest chapter yet! 3000 words! I'm posting VERY early because I don't want to write over finals week, so I'm giving y'all a long chapter to sate you for now. Next update will either be (unlikely) in the next three days, or next Sunday. Stay Safe! #BlackLivesMatter</p><p>*= Oh, don't worry, Ron will be punished. I just wanted to bash him a bit first, knock him own a few pegs.</p><p>PS: what are hits? is it how many IP adresses have viewed your story, or how man clicks it has? (This is for AO3)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprised to see me so early? Yeah, I reaaaaally should be studying right now… but WTF. Here's another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet had her allure on so it only affected the people at her table. She could see it taking affect slowly but surely. At this point, it was trending to the point where no one would insult or hurt her, but apparently, her peace was about to end.</p><p>"Look at this. A filthy half-blood, and a Potter nonetheless, sullying the ancient and noble house of Slytherin" said a boy, who looked more like a brute with his sneer. She set down her fork and leaned back in her chair. "And who might you be?" she asked sweetly. In this house, this was probably the best way to gain power, at least until her allure took effect.</p><p>"Graham Montague, heir of the Noble house of Montague. We all know who you are, Girl-who-lived" he spat out, a sneer on his face. "So, Montague, why are you disrespecting your betters?" she asked. "I think the question is, why are YOU disrespecting your betters, Girl?" Montague said back. "Ah, and that's where you're mistaken. You see, not only am I the heir of the most ANCIENT and noble house of Potter, but I am also Heir Black, a sacred 28." She flashed the entire table her rings, (AN: forgot to put this in the Gringotts chapter, but yes, she did get Heiress rings for all of her houses.) The sacred 28 was the 28 families who created magical Britain as we know it today, and the Blacks had ruled over that council until the Wizengamot was created. This meant that all pureblood families, if they still followed the pureblood ways, had to at least respect her and use her title, if not serve her.</p><p>She gave Montague a feral smile. "So, Heir Montague, are YOU ready to show respect to YOUR betters?" she asked dangerously. Montague looked like he was about to piss his pants. "Yes, My Lady. I humbly ask for forgiveness for my insurrection earlier." Violet gave a fake contemplative look. "No, you will not be forgiven." She reveled in seeing Montague tremble in fear, just starting to internalize that he had insulted one of the ruling families of the country he resided in. "But, your punishment won't be too harsh. Simply swear fealty to me, and you will be forgiven."</p><p>Montague paled. "what do you mean, swear fealty?" he asked, lips trembling. "I mean, that you are going to swear on your magic to do whatever I tell you to do, Heir Montague." She said. They had managed to make it so the rest of the hall hadn't noticed their conversation yet. But the entire Slytherin table was watching. "You can do it once we reach the common room, OK sweetie?" she said. Montague nodded quickly.</p><p>Draco looked at her skeptically. "how did you get him to agree so quickly?" Violet smiled. "Magic" she answered simply. Draco laughed</p><p>Dumbledore clinked his spoon on his glass. "Alright, now that we are all fed and watered, I am going to leave you with some closing words: Nitwit, Odment, Blubber, Tweek! Bed time!" the food disappeared of the plates, and everyone stood up. The prefects started to lead her year to their common room.</p><p>Once they got there, the female prefect began to speak. "Hello, my name is Antimony Blishwick, and I am the fifth year Slytherin female prefect. This is the entrance to our common room, which was a statue of Salazar Slytherin himself, according to the plaque. "to enter, all you have to do is say the password. The password changes weekly, and will be posted on the notice board, which you will see once we enter. This week, the password is 'Pureblood'." Violet rolled her eyes at that, but was amazed to see that at the word, the statue moved to the side, revealing an entrance to what she assumed was their common room. This looked like a place she could be at home in.</p><p>The first thing she noticed was that almost everything was a shade of green and black, with not many other colors. The other thing she noticed was that there was a WINDOW in the dungeons! Then she looked closer and noticed that it was water! They were underwater! Yes, she loved this place! One thing that she noticed very early was that she loved the ocean, and water in general. It always soothed her. The other thing that she noticed when she looked at the window was the throne. It was ornate, but simple. Obviously green and black, with the Slytherin crest on the backrest. She wondered if the other houses had their own thrones.</p><p>Prefect Blishwick started to speak again. "In Slytherin we only have 2 rules. The first one is to stick together. The other houses think that we are evil, and I'm sure some of us here might be, so they bully and alienate us. So, on the outside, we have to be unified. Keep all fights INSIDE the common room. This also means that unless there is a serious reason, Slytherins DO NOT rat on Slytherins, or else you will find that you will be very unhappy during the rest of your time here at Hogwarts."</p><p>"The second rule is DO NOT GET CAUGHT. If you are stupid enough to get in trouble, then it's on you. Understood?" they all nodded, and chorused "yes"</p><p>"The third item before we all go to bed is telling you about the Slytherin Hierarchy. Here in Slytherin, there is always a ruling King/Queen. They are almost always seventh years. But there have been a few cases of younger kings and queens. This year's king is Adrian Carrow. He, along with the other prefects, will introduce themselves in the morning. Any failure to obey him leads to punishment. Questions? No? Well, now the only thing left is to show you to your dormitories. Girls to the right, boys to the left. Chop chop!" she showed them to the stairwell that led up to the dormitory. She walked them up until they reached a door labeled "First Years, Dorm #1". "In your second year, you will get your own rooms. But for now, you are in your separate dormitories. Choose amongst yourselves"</p><p>Violet peeked inside the first one, and noticed that there were five beds. There were five girls. It looked like they wouldn't be needing the second room.</p><p>They all rushed into the room and noticed that their trunks were already inside. It was up to them to pick the beds, though. Of course, Violet got the biggest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright, short chapter, but just wanted to move it along. Also wanted an excuse if I didn't update for a while.</p><p>PS: I've decided that this story will contain plenty of Dumbledore bashing... and a certain kind of Ron bashing... so if you don't like, stop now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter already?! Yeah, I have a lot freer time than I thought I would have. So, enjoy!</p><p>any pure-blood names you see In this fanfic are most likely taken from pure-blood-families, but I do own their personalities, just not their names. some are my own names, but many will be from this site http://wandw.wikidot.com/pure-blood-families .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Violet woke up, she realized that she had forgotten to make Montague swear his oath of fealty. It was roughly 7 am when she awoke. She was NOT a morning person, something everyone in the common room was about to figure out. She grumbled a bit but slid out of bed and got dressed. She realized that today was not only the day where she gained her first follower, but also the day where she met the current Slytherin king. He was going to realize today that he wasn't going to be king for much longer.</p><p>After she got dressed and showered, she walked down into the common room. According to her watch, it was about 7:30 am. Breakfast started in half an hour but continued for an hour and a half after that. She had plenty of time. For the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts, she saw her "king." Also, sitting on a chair not so far from his throne was Montague. She walked over, grabbed his collar, and picked him up. He screamed like a girl. Now she had the King's attention. "it's time, Montague" she hissed into his ear. Montague looked like a frightened rabbit.</p><p>"alright, alright! I'll swear my oath!" Montague said. Violet smiled and nodded. Montague knelt.</p><p>"I, Graham Thomas Montague, of soul mind and spirit, do hereby swear my mind, body, and soul over to Violet Artemis Potter. All titles I have are now Violet Artemis Potter's, and any rights I have are also given by Violet Artemis Potter. Any failure to do as she says will lead to whatever punishment she sees fit. So, I say, so mote it be." Violet saw the tendrils of magic flow between them. Magic had accepted his vow.</p><p>MONTAGUE'S POV:</p><p>My god, my mistress is so powerful. I will serve her faithfully or die trying! "lay down on the floor" his mistress said. He, of course, did so immediately. He made her smile! It was the most beautiful smile he would ever see, and he would make sure that he would see it again! Whatever it took! "stand, slave" he felt his Magic compel him to stand, even though he didn't need it to. Violet Potter was his mistress and she was always right, it was not his place to question her orders. "bow" she said. He bowed the deepest bow he could muster. "kiss the hem of my robes" he did so.</p><p>THIRD PRESON POV AGAIN</p><p>Violet smiled what might have been the scariest smile to any outsider. However, to everyone in the room, it was one of the most beautiful and alluring smiles they had ever seen. "I believe the King was planning on introducing himself?" she asked. The boy stepped down from his throne. Everyone was down in the common room by now. "y-yes" he stuttered. "really? You guys follow this stuttering idiot?" she asked. Everyone in the room looked nervous, but they slowly nodded. "My name is Carolus Rowle, heir of House Rowle, Pure-Blood, member of the sacred 28" he said, barely looking her in the eye. "ah, Heir Rowle, one of the LOWEST ranking members of the sacred 28. Is there really no one here that is of a higher ranking than a Rowle? And I thought this was a house of pure bloods" a lean, blonde-haired girl with toned muscles stepped forward. "I believe I outrank him" she said. Violet smiled. "And who are you?" she asked. "Anastasia Carrow, fourth-year, heir of House Carrow" she said, as if she had said it many times before. "well then, give me one good reason why a Rowle should be ruling over a Carrow" she said. Anastasia couldn't give one, other than the fact that she was a fourth year and Carolus was a seventh. Also, the fact that she was a female, and people were more likely to follow a male.</p><p>"now you have lost your chance. I think it's time for new leadership, don't you think, Heir Rowle?" she asked, as if she wasn't usurping him, but talking about the weather. "um…" Rowle stuttered, clearly very distracted by her. "yes, My Queen" he said. The rest of the house cried out. "How could you kneel to a Half-Blood?! She is a disgrace to the ancient and most noble house of Slytherin!" a boy yelled out. He looked to be about 16.</p><p>She nodded at Rowle. "to earn the right for me to let you give me your oath, you can make this boy understand why you are kneeling to a Half-Blood" Rowle nodded at her command, pointed his wand at the boy, and fired a green curse. he fell to the floor screaming. Rowle held the curse for a minute. When the minute was up, the boy spat at her feet. That made Montague VERY angry. The boy had DARED to spit on his Mistress! He fired of one of the darkest torture curses he knew, other than the Cruciatus. he didn't want to get his mistress thrown into Azkaban. Since it had seemed like the boy hadn't learned his manners after one minute, he held his curse for five. When he was done, he looked up at his mistress for approval. "He insulted you, Mistress" he explained. She nodded, but gave Montague a disappointed look, at which he cowered.</p><p>"I told Rowle to do it, slave. But I understand. You avoid punishment, this time." She said. Montague knelt and kissed the hem of her robes repeatedly. "thank you, mistress." He said.</p><p>"Boy, do you have you got it into your thick skull as to why you should follow me?" she asked. The boy nodded meekly. "Good." She said. "Rowle, you have done well, you may swear your oath." She said, as if swearing the oath was a reward. And to her, it looked like Rowle thought it was! Rowle knelt and swore the oath.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Draco looking at her with surprise on his face. She knew he was impressed. Queen on the first day! "everyone else here may swear their oaths after dinner tonight. A new era for Wizarding Kind begins today!" she shouted, and the Slytherins cheered. They didn't even know what her end-goal was, but they didn't care. Only a couple of hours with her and they were already believing every word she said. They weren't all slaves to her will yet, and she would probably leave a select few out of that, but the rest… they would be her devoted foot soldiers on her way to world domination!</p><p>With the Slytherin first years, Montague, and Rowle by her side, she walked to the great hall for breakfast.</p><p>When they got to the great hall, Snape's eyes dropped to her. She could tell that he noticed something was wrong with the Slytherin house. When the First years took the seats farthest from the staff table, his worries were confirmed. Slytherin had a new Queen, and it was none other than Violet Artemis Potter. Now the question was, was he going to tell the Headmaster, or was he going to keep it under wraps? He would have to decide soon.</p><p>Her first class was potions with the Gryffindors. Looking at her schedule, she realized that most of her classes WERE with the Gryffindors. This didn't seem like the smartest idea, considering the rivalry between the two houses. But, nonetheless, that was the case. She commanded Montague to show her to the potion's classroom, because the teachers were stupid enough to not give them MAPS! This castle was bloody HUGE, how were they expected to know the way around already? Luckily, she had her pets to show her around.</p><p>They made it to the potions room with ten minutes to spare, and there were already some Gryffindors there. Namely, a red-headed Weasley. "Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas." She nodded to them. Weasley burst. "How are you a bloody Slytherin?! You were supposed to be the Golden Gryffindor, and we were supposed to be best friends, and later married! My mommy and Dumbledore said so!" Ron screeched. Violet howled. "You think I would ever consider marrying a man who still calls his mother 'Mommy?' Gods you are stupid." Ron's face burned, making not only his face but his ears red as well. She howled with laughter again, this time the Slytherins joined in.</p><p>Ron's face burned even more. "My mother will hear about this! You are a dark witch! Traitor to Gryffindor house! You're the Girl-Who-Lived! How could you NOT have been a Gryffindor?! When we marry at 16, I will demand for you to be resorted! And I'll do it sooner if I can!" she had noticed that Dumbledore looked concerned at her sorting. She was curious as to what that was about. Probably the same reason that she wanted her to marry Ron… he wanted a malleable puppet that would do whatever he wanted. Well, that sure as hell wasn't going to happen!</p><p>Finally, Snape came. "Is there a problem here?" Ron looked scared shitless. "N-no, sir." He stuttered. Snape looked at Violet for confirmation. She shrugged. "what he said" Snape accepted this and led them into his classroom.</p><p>Once the class was inside and spread out amongst the desks, Snape began his speech. (the following is an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone:)</p><p>"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few, Who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Snape paused, then continued. By now the Slytherins, and some Gryffindors, were enraptured. "Now, for a little test of knowledge, to see who came prepared to this class… WEASLEY!" Weasley jumped. "Yes?" he asked. "Yes…" Snape questioned. "yes sir" Weasley replied. "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"</p><p>Violet noticed a bushy haired girl, Granger she thought her name is, raise her hand. "I don't know, sir." Ron replied. "ten points from Gryffindor for your Cheek, Mr. Weasley. Another try: where should I look to find a Bezoar?" Ron pulled another blank. "I don't know, sir. Maybe your potions cupboard!" he replied, an edge to his voice. The Gryffindors laughed until Snape said, "another ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek. Last try before I go to someone less dimwitted in this class. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" yet another blank on Weasley's part. "I don't know, sir, but Hermione over there sure does" he said. The bushy-haired girl, now named Hermione, blushed. Sure enough, her hand had been being raised higher and higher at each question. The Gryffindors laughed again. "20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted. "For blatant disrespect towards a teacher!" the Gryffindors stopped laughing and glared at Ron. He had just lost them forty points in less than twenty minutes of their first class.</p><p>"Now, shall we try someone more competent… how bout Miss Greengrass?" Snape said. Daphne looked at him with a smile. She knew all these answers. "I believe for your first question you get a very powerful Sleeping drought, for your second question, you would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat. For the last question, there is no difference, and Monkshood and Wolfsbane also go by the name of Aconite." Snape gave Daphne a curt nod. "Now, for today, you are all going to make a cure for boils. The instructions are on the board." He waved his wand, and sure enough, the instructions were there. They all got to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright! Almost exactly 2000 words! I was going to wend it sooner but decided against it. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, follow and a favorite if you like it! (of course, if you don't, please either say why you don't like it, or don't do anything. No flames, please.)</p><p>just FYI, the extra books she bought at Diagon Alley is where she got all the info on Pure-blood rankings/culture.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE:</p><p>Snape calmly walked into Dumbledore's office, as if nothing was amiss. You see, Severus "Snivelus" Snape had decided to tell the Headmaster about Potter's ascension to the Slytherin throne. It wasn't obvious to the rest of the school, but to any Slytherin or former Slytherin, it was painfully obvious.</p><p>"Ah, Severus, My Boy. What can I do for you? Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked and offered. This was a key strategy on his part, the Lemon drop. You see, kind old Professor Dumbledore lased these lemon drops with a special concoction. It was a simple cunfundus potion, but it made the consumer more willing to do what he asked. Sadly, people thought he was somewhat senile and almost always declined his offer. Snape did as well, much to his disappointment.</p><p>"I actually wanted to discuss the matter of Violet Potter." Snape said, all business. "she looks just like her mother, except for hair. That must awaken some feelings in you, My Boy." Dumbledore, the perv, said this all with his eyes twinkling. Snape clearly wasn't the only one with feelings towards the late Lily Potter.</p><p>"You haven't noticed, have you?" Snape asked, ignoring Dumbledore's comment. "Noticed what?" he asked. Snape chuckled to himself. "why, Headmaster, Miss Violet Potter just became Queen of Slytherin on her first day at this fine institution!" he laughed. Dumbledore stared. You could almost see the gears turning in the ancient Headmaster's head. What did this mean? He was thinking. "How many plans have been ruined after ten long years of planning?" were only two of the thoughts circulating nonstop in Dumbledore's never stagnant brain.</p><p>BACK WITH VIOLET</p><p>Violet's first day of classes went well. Of course, she had the entire Slytherin help her with her homework, so there wasn't much difficulty there. There were some very smart Slytherin boys and girls. She was done with her homework in no time.</p><p>According to the Slytherin code, the king or queen had to have their own court. Who was in it was their decision. So, naturally, Draco was in it. Tweedle-dee dumb and Tweedle-dee dumber had no place in her court, but she could see Blaise as her second male. Daphne Greengrass was also a definite member. Right now, Montague was kneeling by her feet. This was one of his standing orders. (pun unintended.) whenever she and him were in the common room together, he had to kneel. This was mainly a show of control on her part. Rowle's orders were the same.</p><p>OCTOBER 1ST</p><p>According to her sources, Hermione, Neville, and Ronald Weasley had become what was considered the "golden trio." Neville was still as much of a coward as he always was in the eyes of the public, but he worshipped Dumbledore as if the man was the god of all gods. She was sure that Dumbledore had helped spread that and helped him along on his way to being dubbed the golden trio. Otherwise, they were idiots just like the rest of the Gryffindors.</p><p>However, Ronald especially intrigued her. She was going to have her fun with him for as long as she could. So, when she was in the library studying, she noticed said golden trio sitting around a table together, with a very large, leather bound book in front of them. (the title is the same one as in HP and the philosopher's stone.) she recognized the book and wondered why on earth they were looking into a book about alchemy. Hermione she understood, but Neville Longbottom? Hogwart's resident squib? She doubted it. So of course, she eavesdropped.</p><p>Now why were they mentioning the Philosopher's Stone? Who's Fluffy, and what are they guarding on the third-floor corridor? These were three of the many questions that went into her head after listening to them for a bit. They thought that Professor Snape, Dumbledore's second most trusted, was going to try and steal it?! Idiots. the most likely candidate was p-oo-rr st-stuttering Professor Quirrell, who was the newest teacher. She had also noticed that his stutters stopped sometimes, making her believe it was an act.</p><p>October 15th.</p><p>She turned a corner. She saw the strangest looking mirror. on top of the glass, this phrase was carved into the wood, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs." Strange, she thought. it almost looked like it was spelled backwards. She looked at it more closely, and realized that, sure enough, "erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs" spelled, "I show not your face but your heart's desire" backwards. So this was a magical mirror. she stared into it.</p><p>She had somehow still expected to see her face looking back at her; however, she wasn't entirely surprised when that wasn't what appeared in the mirror. instead of her face, she saw what she assumed was her older self. Gods, she was beautiful. She was standing in front of what looked like some kind of government building. There was a large throne outside of it. This must have been her coronation! But that wasn't all she saw. She saw Montague kneeling on the floor right next to her throne. She saw Draco bearing the most beautiful crown she had ever seen, on a pillow. He was walking towards her, a devoted smile on his face. It was then that she noticed the crowd all had the same devoted look. She was smiling just at the thought of this ever happening. She noticed that her guards in uniform were all of the Slytherin first years. They surrounded her throne in a protective half circle.</p><p>It was then that she noticed the best part of the whole scene. kneeling in front of the crowd, was Albus Dumbledore. He had never looked older, the twinkle in his eyes long gone. Once she was crowned, she walked over to Dumbledore. The crowd quieted, even though from her perspective there was no noise to begin with. She cast the cutting curse right on Dumbledore's neck. His head tumbled off of the table, onto the floor, and into a bush. The vision ended there.</p><p>This was a very accurate mirror, she thought. That was her greatest desire, no doubt. she wasn't stupid. She knew that weaker people could get sucked into this mirror and wallow away into nothingness. But that wasn't her. She was going to do her best to make sure that this desire came TRUE.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: this chapter is shorter, but that seemed like a really good ending point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story Updates: Now that Summer is basically here, you can expect more updates. I will (Probably) update at least one of my stories at least twice a week.</p><p>Consequences of Bawling: I will start rewriting this week or next.</p><p>Harry Potter and the Dark lady: to be honest, this was kinda meant to just be a teaser for a story that might come to be. However, so many people liked it, and it has been a while since I updated, so we'll see. I will put up a poll on my FFN profile to see who wants what story updated next.</p><p>Violet Potter: this is the story that I currently enjoy writing the most. Expect this one to get updated most often.</p><p>NOW, ONWARD!</p><p>Violet made it safely back to her dorm without being caught. She remembered that she would have to deal with the fact that Dumbledore still had all of her family heirlooms. She would go to Gringotts over break, she decided.</p><p>NEXT MORNING, Library</p><p>Violet was casually reading her book on Wizarding culture in her favorite nook of the library, when she noticed a commotion. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley were all gathered around a table. Hermione had just put the biggest book Violet had ever seen on top of it. She tried to read the title, but all she could make out was the word "alchemy." Weird, she thought. What would a couple of first years be doing with a book about alchemy? She heard them talking about Nicholas Flamel, the only known owner of the sorcerer's stone, at least according to Hermione. They were talking rather loudly for a library. They thought that the stone was hidden on the third floor corridor, since they had walked in on a BLOODY Cerberus in the locked door. Was Dumbledore STUPID enough to hide an artifact so powerful in a school?! Guarded by a Cerberus?! Surely some curious students already had a broken limb.</p><p>She realized that this stone could be what made or braked her conquest. She simply HAD to have that stone. The riches it would provide would fund her armies, and her and her court would be IMMORTAL!</p><p>BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM, SAME NIGHT:</p><p>Montague was kneeling in front of her as she explained her instructions. "you need to follow Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley. Report back anything suspicious. If they venture near the third floor, tell me. When they do these things, tail them. Listen in on their conversations. Understood?" Montague nodded. "yes, Mistress." Violet motioned for him to stand. "you are still allowed to attend classes. However, when you have classes and they don't, Draco will tail them. Understood?" Draco and Montague both nodded.</p><p>For the next couple of weeks, the Golden Trio would always have that uncanny feeling of being watched.</p><p>One day in October, the Trio had decided to go to Hagrid's hut to do a little interrogation. Montague of course, followed. The window was open in his hut, so he crouched outside it, listening. Hagrid was clearly flustered, having said something he shouldn't have. "I shouldn't have told ya that, oh that was a mistake. Ya listen here, forget everything about Nicholas Flamel, and Fluffy. Out! Out!" They scurried out, talking loudly about what Hagrid had told them. "the Cerberus only needs music to fall asleep? Seriously? And Hagrid already told this to someone. Bet it was Snape! That Greasy little shit! I wonder what the other defenses are?" Ronald said. Hermione was more quite, but not enough. "probably one defense from each teacher. That would make the most sense" she said. Montague smiled. The idiots. Snape, the thief? They were even more dim-witted than he thought. His mistress would be pleased.</p><p>Montague managed to return to the common room. His mistress was sitting on her favorite chair by the fire. He knelt.</p><p>"Mistress" he asked. Violet nodded at him, silent confirmation for him to continue. "The golden trio have found something. They believe that the sorcerer's stone is hidden in the third-floor corridor, behind the only locked door. Apparently there is a Cerberus sitting atop a trapdoor there. They think Snape is trying to steal it, the idiots. What do you plan to do, Mistress?" Montague asked.</p><p>Violet pondered. "we are going to steel that stone. Montague, Rowle, and Blishwick. You will accompany me in retrieving it. We will do it on Halloween.</p><p>I have quite a good reason for skipping the feast. Understood?" the three people she mentioned said "yes Mistress" in unison. Honestly, it was a little creepy. "great, now get me a glass of water, Rowle." Rowle scrambled to fulfill the command, aiming only to please her;</p><p>HALLOWEEN</p><p>The great hall was booming, all decorations out. The pure-bloods and some half-bloods were disgusted by the lack of respect for their culture. Nobody except for the Slytherins and Professor Snape noticed that four Slytherins were missing, plus the latest member of their staff.</p><p>About halfway through the feast, the missing Professor came tumbling in. "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" he yelled. Daphne was thinking that he was some DADA professor if he ran from a troll, and then, get this, promptly fainted, BACKWARDS. This made Daphne hyper suspicious, and she would have to tell her lady tonight. Dumbledore started giving orders. "All prefects are to lead their houses to their common rooms. Chop Chop!" he clapped his hands.</p><p>Daphne stared at him in god, the discrimination of Slytherins was this effective. He had forgotten, or more likely didn't care, that their common rooms were In the Dungeons. Well, if no one else was going to point that little fact out, than she would have to do it herself. "Headmaster! What do we do our common rooms are IN the Dungeons!" she yelled. Snape looked FURIOUS at Dumbledore. He at least had the audacity to look sheepish. "Slytherins stay here with Professor Grubbly-Plank." Said professor nodded. Daphne noticed that their esteemed DADA professor was missing.</p><p>It was then that she remembered that her Queen was in danger! "Professor!" she shouted out again. "We have four missing students in our house. Violet Potter, Antimony Blishwick, Carolus Rowle, and Graham Montague. They went with Violet to help her with the pain that tonight brings, you know." The scarred professor paled, pulled out her wand, and said, "Expecto Patronum! Tell Albus that there are four missing students! Montague, Antimony Blishwick, Rowle, and Violet Potter." The pearly white owl flew off.</p><p>AN:</p><p>Anddddddddd… FIN! A bit shorter, but I wanted to just get a chapter out. Please vote on the poll in my profile. It takes one minute!</p><p>Thanks for all the support, and please, if you want to keep reading this story, drop a follow, a favorite, and a review :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: and here’s a little birthday present to myself and y’all for being such amazing support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously:<br/>It was then that she remembered that her Queen was in danger! “Professor!” she shouted out again. “We have four missing students in our house. Violet Potter, Antimony Blishwick, Carolus Rowle, and Graham Montague. They went with Violet to help her with the pain that tonight brings, you know.” The scarred professor paled, pulled out her wand, and said, “Expecto Patronum! Tell Albus that there are four missing students! Montague, Blishwick, Rowle, and Potter.” The pearly white owl flew off. <br/>Present:<br/>They had just won their chess match. They were faced with a plain looking door that was wide open. They walked inside, and a horrid stench greeted them. Violet pinched her nose. “uh, gods, that really stinks! Glad we didn’t have to face that… but wait… that means that someone else is here! Come on!” they ran off onto the next door. <br/>Violet was facing the riddle. (The following, as y’all probably know, is an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.)<br/>Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,<br/>Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,<br/>One among us seven will let you move ahead,<br/>Another will transport the drinker back instead,<br/>Two among our number hold only nettle wine,<br/>Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.<br/>Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,<br/>To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:<br/>First, however slyly the poison tries to hide<br/>You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;<br/>Second, different are those who stand at either end,<br/>But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;<br/>Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,<br/>Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;<br/>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right<br/>Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.<br/>She turned to her subjects. “this is an easy riddle. I think I will take the mission from here. You guys can return to the dormitory. DO NOT GET CAUGHT!” they jumped at the last order but nodded and hurried off. <br/>“now, which one is it… these stupid professors, they could have just not given a riddle at all… then the stone would really be protected… makes you think something else is really happening here that Dumbledore might not be telling his staff… hmm… Aha! Found it.” She mumbled softly to herself. She knew she had to move somewhat quickly, because someone was in here with her. She took the dwarf bottle and gulped it down. She then ran towards the blue flames. (tell me if that’s wrong… might have been another color…).<br/>She was met with exactly who she thought she would meet. Professor Quirrell. She noticed him mumbling and looking into… the Mirror of Erised! God, Dumbledore thought he was sooooo clever… she would prove him wrong! The stone was obviously inside the mirror. Yet again, if Dumbledore truly wanted to hide the stone… then it wouldn’t be here, and this would all be a ploy to draw Quirrell out. But Violet suspected he had a different motive. He probably wanted to test Violet. He would be disappointed. “why hello there, Professor! What are you doing here? I was just going shopping, for a red object. Do you know where I could find one?” she said in a fake cheery voice. She was laying in the charmspeak HARD.  Quirrell turned to look at her. “why if it isn’t the famous Girl-Who-Lived, Violet Potter, Come to die.” Quirrell said cheekily. <br/>She smirked. “you know, the golden trio thinks that Snape was going to try and steal the stone. He has the motive, being a ‘former’ death eater and all. Now, what brings you here, Professor?” Quirrell looked surprised at her knowledge. “you’re not who I thought you were going to be, Ms. Potter. My lord, may she see you?” something behind his head chuckled at that. “well, now that you have revealed me, idiot, I don’t see why not!” something hissed. Quirrell looked pale but started to unravel his turban. Once he was done, the hissing started again. <br/>“Violet Potter. Now you see what you have reduced me to. A mere shadow of my former self! But now is the day that I have my revenge. Slave! KILL HER!” the person she now knew was Voldemort screeched. Violet smiled. Oh, he just made a mistake. “Why would you attack me, you insufferable git? Still holding a grudge against a BABY? Gods, you’re the one acting like a baby here, then.” She said, laying the charmspeak on thick. She looked into his eyes. Some greatest desire that was. He wanted to rule the world, but most of all, he wanted to FEEL, have a Queen by his side that he could love. You see, Lord Voldemort had never loved before. She shifted into his version of beauty. “you would never attack me, would you, my lord?” she was a lean blonde now. Voldemort stumbled. “You would much rather serve me for eternity, wouldn’t you? Kneel at my feet? You see, I know you, Voldemort.” He stiffened at that name. <br/>“you have never met someone who is your equal. You need someone of equal prowess by your side. But you see, you will never get your second greatest desire. For you will not be my equal, but my INFERIOR. That is your greatest desire. To actually be inferior to someone. Well, that has been fulfilled, Voldemort. Do you accept your fate?” she asked, face hard, but concentrated. This was her revenge. She was about to avenge her parents deaths, and her miserable life. <br/>Voldemort with Quirrell’s face slackened, defeated. He knelt. “yes, My Queen. How can I prove my loyalty to your Grace?” he said, all formal. Violet laughed at the scene. If his followers could see him now, their lord, bowing down to an eleven-year-old girl. It was hilarious. Voldemort looked in confusion. “why, my sweet, all you have to do is swear an oath! Then, this weekend, we can perform whatever dark ritual you were planning on doing to get your body back. We will modify it, of course, so that you are forever bound to me. Understood? Good. Now, the oath.” Voldemort looked into her eyes. “just so you know, my full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.”<br/>“I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, of soul mind and spirit, do hereby swear my mind, body, and soul over to Violet Artemis Potter. All titles I have are now Violet Artemis Potter's, and any rights I have are also given by Violet Artemis Potter. Any failure to do as she says will lead to whatever punishment she sees fit. So, I say, so mote it be.”<br/>It seemed that he had decided that it was finally time to consume his host’s body, so the oath took effect. She saw the magic binding the oath. Holy shit, she realized. She now had LORD VOLDEMORT under her complete control! Gods, the power she had was astounding! She would be in control of Britain in no time. “good boy. You will continue to teach here as Quirrell until you get your body back, and then we will have to find a way to dispose of this body. But first, let’s get this stone, shall we?” she said. She told him to simply break the mirror. they didn’t have any time for Dumbledore’s mind games. <br/>The mirror cracked at Voldemort’s “bombarda!” and the ruby red stone tumbled out, along with the glass. That was a very nice mirror, though. Be a shame for it to go to waste. “can you make a fake?” she asked Voldemort, holding out the stone. He nodded, muttered a couple of incantations, and there was an exact copy of the ruby red stone in his hand. He placed it inside the mirror, making it hover. “fix the mirror” she told Voldemort. She didn’t know the proper spells to do such things. The mirror repaired itself, magic and all. Violet patted Voldemort’s head. “good boy” she said. <br/>They fled the third-floor corridor, Voldemort going his separate way to pose as a teacher. It was then that McGonagall and Snape came running up to her. “what’s going on?” she asked. “oh, thank god we found you! There’s been a troll in this castle, and we thought you were in danger! Why weren’t you at the feast?!” McGonagall asked, probably trying to get her side of the story. “you know what happened on this day! I don’t enjoy celebrating the death of my parents, thankyouverymuch!” she said. McGonagall looked ashamed of herself. “well, all students are to report back to their common rooms, but the Slytherin common room was where the troll was reported to be, so they are all in the great hall.” She finished. Violet sighed in relief. “well, I’ll be joining them, then, if that’s alright with you?” the Professor nodded in confirmation.<br/>THAT SAME WEEKEND, FORBIDEN FOREST<br/>Voldemort had retrieved all that he needed for the resurrection ritual, which did not require the stone. He had left Quirrell’s body and looked to be no bigger than a baby in the bundle that Quirrell was holding him reverently in. Quirrell began to chant. <br/>“Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the mistress, you will resurrect your servant." They had to change it up a bit for obvious reasons. She wondered what the effects would be. As Quirrell dropped everything into the cauldron, including her blood. Then, he gently put baby-sized Voldemort in. He stirred the pot three times. Slowly, a head started to rise. Then shoulders. Then came the rest of him, unfurling out of the boiling cauldron. When the man stepped out, he was naked. Violet blushed. <br/>“robe me” he said. Quirrell did so, gently. Then, this beautiful man, knelt in front of Violet. “behold my true form, Mistress. You are the first person to see me.” He said. He had been resurrected at the height of his magical power, or about thirty. “what is your command, mistress? Shall I call my followers so that they may also swear loyalty to you?” Violet nodded and watched as Voldemort put his hand on Quirrell’s arm, summoning his Death Eaters. Then, once that dead was done, he pointed his wand at Quirrell, and said, “can I kill him now, Mistress?” Violet nods. “Avada Kedavra!” he says. Quirrell drops lifeless just as thousands of popping sounds coming into the clearing. <br/>AN (VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ :) ): very surprising chapter, I know! Lots happening here. The plot is finally forming in my head! I have a question for y’all which will be posted as a poll on my FFN profile:<br/>I’m thinking about skipping ahead, to a more reasonable age for a child to be a war monger… during that time, her army would be silent, maybe little attacks here and there… they would all be covered somehow, of course. I just personally think that it would be a bit too OP for an 11-year-old to do all that shit… I would probably skip to fourth year or fifth… and then I would have more steam to complete this fic and like actually have her be a conqueror. So? What do you think? Poll will be up shortly after this chapter is posted. <br/>(I didn't make this a note because I wanted y'all to read it and some reader's view extentions exclude them... so ya)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: alright, so very few have responded to my FFN poll. For those here on AO3, all you need to do is look up my username on FFN and vote. You don’t need an account. These results will really influence where this story is going, and I don’t want to make people mad by skipping so much so suddenly. So, please, share your thoughts!<br/>Now, on with the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hundreds of popping sounds could be heard coming into the graveyard. What the Muggles must have thought they were hearing, she didn’t care. Seeing their lord, they all dropped to their knees. Violet noticed that the cowards were all wearing masks. They were very ugly. She would have to change them. Oh, the things she would think up! Stupid, funny, or scary? Ah, the possibilities!<br/>The funny part was when they noticed that there master was kneeling. Licking her shoes, in fact. And it was truly priceless once they realized that the person their master idolized so was her of all people. Ah, the irony. <br/>A tall man who’s face she could not see stood. “My Lord! What are you doing, kneeling to a half-blood?!” Voldemort stood immediately. “NEVER. INSULT. MY. MISSTRESS. IN. FRONT. OF. ME!!” each word was punctuated with a minute-long cruciatus. By the end, the Death Eater was sitting there quivering. A death eater near the back spoke up. “MISTRESS? What is this?” at that point, Violet had identified the first Death Eater who spoke up. Not by their face or voice, no. but by their long, insanely white hair. She nodded to Voldemort, who crucioed the last person who spoke up. <br/>“ah. Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure to finally meet you. Your son has talked much about you in the common room, mostly about what a PRIC you are, and that he is only still your son because of the money and power.” She said. Lucius flinched. She could tell by the twitch in his mask. <br/>“you see, there has been a change in leadership. Your former master is no longer in charge. I AM!” Violet shouted, using charmspeak as she did. Voldemort bowed deeper. She reveled in her power. IT FELT SO GOOD! <br/>It was then that all of the death eaters that had stood in defiance of her (all of them) now kneeled. To HER. They recognized a superior being when they saw one, and SHE was that superior being.<br/>ONE WEEK LATER<br/>Voldemort had taken Polyjuice potion that was pre-made for a case like this. They kept Quirrell’s dead body in stasis so that his hairs could still be used if they needed to make more. <br/>She was walking to potions class, the last class before supper, when Ron Weasley and his gaggle of Gryffindors walked by. <br/>“well, if it isn’t Queen Snake herself, the traitor, Violet Potter!” he shouted. <br/>“and if it isn’t the 1/7 of the Weasley family that never fails to show how utterly stupid he is” she retorted, and his face turned the same shade of red as his hair. She noticed that his ears also turned red. How cute!<br/>“you’ll regret saying THAT, Potter. When you’re my Wife, you’ll KNEEL in submission to ME! And that is only in five short years! Get ready to spread your legs!” he shouted. Luckily enough for him, there were no professors around to hear him say THAT. But the five Slytherins around her DID. Ah, it would be fun to see how they dealt with him. But first, she had her own comment to put in. <br/>“listen here, you disgusting pig.” There had been several filed complaints about his eating habits. <br/>“there is no way in HELL that I will ever spread my legs for you. I know that that is what you think our contract means, but you’re wrong. You see that contract was signed by ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. Not Potter. He was named my magical guardian, yes, but that was never legal. According to the Gringotts, Albus Illegally made himself my guardian, making that contract that you all signed considered LINE THEFT! Do you know what that means, Mr. 0 IQ? No? well, I’ll fill you in. you’re probably wondering why the Slytherins behind me are all cackling their heads off. That’s because, you fool, the punishment for Line Theft is WHATEVER THE VICTIM SEES FIT!” Ron paled at that. He was probably thinking that he should run, but magic compelled him to stay. <br/>Ron’s friends were looking at him with shocked faces. Even they knew that line theft was a very serious accusation, and the fact that Ron wasn’t arguing it made them think that he was, in fact, guilty of that crime. Violet wondered whether they would stick by his side or not. <br/>Ron gulped. “what will my punishment be?” he said, probably thinking that she was weak and soft, and that the punishment wouldn’t be too harsh. <br/>Violet reveled in his fear. Oh, she knew she was somewhat psychopathic, reveling in the fear of others. But it felt so GOOD. The family who had tried to take EVERYTHING from her. She was taking it all back. “oh, you’ll see in the great hall during supper tonight” she gave him a sultry sweet smile. <br/>The freckled redhead shuddered, but just then Snape walked past. “Weasley! What is happening here? No talking! Inside the classroom, NOW!” Snape didn’t wait for an answer from Ronald, who was still somewhat dumbstruck, but was on the verge of resignation, knowing that possibly, his last class at Hogwarts would be his most hated one, potions. <br/>*line break*<br/>GREAT HALL<br/>It was nearing the end of supper. She noticed Ronald was starting to relax, thinking that nothing was going to happen. That was when she struck. Not at him, not yet. No. but at the man in the front of the room sitting on his throne that he didn’t call a throne. She stood up on the table, calling attention to her by yelling,<br/> “ALBUS PERCIVAL FUCKING WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!” at this, McGonagall let out a squeak of outrage, trying to protest her language. She spoke over McGonagall. “You stole from my PERSONAL VAULTS! You made yourself my magical guardian, ILLEGALY! But no, that’s not all folks! This Dumblefuck created a marriage contract with Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, with his mother and father’s FULL CONSENT. This contract stated, that should I die, ALL assets would go to Mr. Weasley. I believe most of you in this room know what that means? Yes? Well then I’ll continue.”<br/>At this, Dumblefuck stood and spoke over her. “Ms. Potter, why don’t we continue this in my office?” he said, pretending to be calm, but on the inside, Dumbledore was seething. HOW did she know about all of that?! Then he remembered she had had a meeting with the goblins. A PRIVATE meeting. <br/>Violet laughed. “haha, I will never be in a room alone with you, Dumblefuck. We talk. Here and now. I don’t think that there is even a discussion to be had, though. I think that I already know the punishment for Ronald. You, of course, are going to be sentenced to Azkaban, along with Lord and Lady Weasley, for attempted line theft. That is, of course, after you work for EVERY LAST Knut that you owe me. If you want to plead your case to the Wizingamot, feel free. However, I believe you are going to have a wee bit of trouble explaining why the Potter family Pensive is in your office, along with our memories. You though that you could get away with stealing family magic, did you?”<br/>Dumbledore shook himself out of his reverie, and said, “My dear Violet, I do think that you are being a bit rash here. Can we please continue this talk in my office?” the purebloods in the room were disgusted by Dumblefuck’s use of her first name, a clear sign of disrespect to an heir of one of the sacred 28, unless the heir had allowed it. Hagrid looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Flitwick was surprised but looking at Dumbledore in anger. McGonagall just had a look of shock. <br/>She continued. “Now, I’m sure you’ve all been waiting with bated breath for Ronald’s punishment. We could either wait to see what happens in court… or we could see if Lady Magic herself accepts the punishment… I think I’ll risk the latter.” Ronald paled, knowing that magic would indeed accept the punishment, seeing as he had indeed committed the crime. Dumbledore tried to intervene again, but she put her hand up and stopped him. <br/>“No, no, Dumbledore. You can’t do anything about this now. too late, pal!” she cackled, and then spoke again, this time directed at Ronald. “Ronald Bilius Weasley, you have committed the Wizarding World’s worst crime. Line theft. How do you plead?” Ronald, perhaps knowing that it would be the same either way, said, <br/>“Guilty” Dumbledore started to protest AGAIN. Gods, this man was incredibly annoying! She put an end to that outburst and continued issuing the sentence.<br/>“By the laws of Lady Magic, I hereby make you my slave. You will do whatever is asked of you, no matter what it is. No hesitation. No comment.” She said and felt a line of magic form between her and Ronald, cementing the sentence, even though they were two tables away. Ron spasmed, then was normal, and then he said, <br/>“your wish is my command, Mistress” and knelt. The hall was in shock about what happened. Then, a bushy haired monstrosity stood up from Ronald’s former friend group. <br/>“HOW could you?! Slavery is an inhumane, despicable thing to do! You’ll be sent to Azkaban for  this!” Hermione Granger, the pompous upstart know-it-all screeched. <br/>“ah, Ms. Granger. You just made your first, and only, mistake. You see, I know that you were also in on the plot. You also were supposed to befriend me, making me weak and obedient to Dumbledore. Well, that’s your mistake. Now, while you didn’t commit line theft, I believe you said you would help Dumblefuck in exchange for some of the rarest books in our Family Library, stealing our family magic! That is the next worst crime in Wizarding Britain. I was willing to let you off easy, since you most likely had no idea, being a muggleborn and all, but now, you will have the same punishment as Bilius here.” Hermione paled. She knew there was nothing she could do. Violet’s voice was also so enticing, even when angry like this. She just felt compelled to do whatever she said.<br/> “By the laws of Lady Magic, I hereby make you my slave. You will do whatever is asked of you, no matter what it is. No hesitation. No comment.” Magic yet again coursed through the room, connecting Violet and the bushy haired person across the hall. Hermione spasmed, then was normal. She then knelt, and said, “your wish is my command, Mistress” bowing her head. Violet smiled and motioned for them both to stand by her side. <br/>“here are your standing orders” she said. “you are to train. Become the absolute best fighters you could possibly be. Learn all the arts, all forms of magic. You two will be my bodyguards. You will attend every class with me. I do hope that the Headmaster is OK with that… I think we could ask for you to be resorted into Slytherin. Make things a lot easier. Got that, Dumbledore? Your last act as Headmaster can be to resort them into Slytherin. Why don’t we just do that now, get it over with?” she said, sounding like a request, but Dumbledore knew it was intended as an order. <br/>“Why yes, of course. Minerva, would you mind getting the hat for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?” McGonagall nodded. <br/>“oh, I don’t think that will be necessary. I think you can just say that they are Slytherins now, make it official in whatever papers you need to fill out. No need for the hassle of getting the hat.” Dumbledore nodded, resigned. To be fair, every single one of her words was laced with charmspeak. <br/>Hermione and Ronald walked over to the Slytherin table, and waited next to where she was sitting. Violet sensed that her work here was done, at least for tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: alright! Another chapter! 2000 words! I’ve really gotten caught up with the plot for this story, so CoB might take longer then expected :( . I am sad to inform y’all that I will most likely NOT update any story for the next week and a half. Working on a farm, don’t know how much free time I’ll have. Anyways, thank you to the FIVE PEOPLE who have taken the TWO MINUTES to vote on my poll, about skipping FOUR YEARS OF THIS STORY! THIS IS A POLL THAT TRULY MEANS A LOT, AND IF PEOPLE DON’T VOTE, AND THEN RAGE ABOUT ME SKIPPING FIVE YEARS, I’LL BE VERY ANNOYED! Lol, sorry for that little rant there :) but do vote in my poll, please! It’s under the username Xray75 on FFN for all the AO3 users, and on my profile for all the FFN viewers,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: eyyyyyyyyyyyy! Surprise! I ended up having free time, so I thought why tf not. So, I'm writing some of this at like... midnight on the 14th, so don't get pissed if it's complete shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet had four magically bound slaves now. ah, life's good. The know-it-all did all her homework, and Weasel was basically an extension of her arms. In time, she knew, they would both be her most loyal and best people in her guard and military, equivalent of at least Special Ops from an American military perspective. She realized that she should probably be assigning roles to people, so that they could train for that specific field that she needed them in. If she was building a future military might, which she was, she would need spies, navies, air force, and Royal Guards. They would all report directly to her, similarly to muggle militaries, except she was in full control. Since today was a weekend, she decided she had nothing better to do, and started with a list of the roles that she needed to fulfill.</p><p>Here's that list:</p><p>Spies. Engineers. Engineers would help design the ships and airplanes that they would have, and research better technology, possibly even spaceships in the far future. Navy, Special Ops (IDK the British equivalent for this, but I would appreciate if someone told me) Air Force, and more. Then she started with who was going to be filling out those roles. She would have to take a trip to America soon and find a good spy there. But for now, she could position the Death Eaters as spies in European muggle militaries and the magical governments as well. She would have to ask them what nationalities their families originated from, to make it more believable. Then she could start infiltrating Asia.</p><p>She sent an owl to Voldemort with that very question, having a couple of seventh years protect it in whatever ways they knew.</p><p>At breakfast the next day, she saw the owl flying towards her. She realized that over the summer she should probably get her own, so she didn't keep on using Draco's, even though his was perfectly fine. The letter contained what she asked for. A list of the origins of each family who served her. Surprisingly, very few actually originated in Great Britain. There were families from all over Europe, one or two from India, and only one American.</p><p>She thought that she would lend her seductress powers to all of the spies, making it easier for them to infiltrate other countries. She got started on making the list.</p><p>Basically, the pureblood death eaters would all infiltrate the governments, and the current Hogwarts students would be her army. The Malfoy patriarch would be off to France, for example. She then sent that letter with all of the death eaters assignments back with the same owl. S</p><p>They would be sleeper agents, waiting to be called upon to do her work.</p><p>*LINE BREAK*</p><p>Today the Goblins were visiting to sort out the Dumbledore issue. She was definitely getting all of her possessions back, and he would have to plead very hard to make it so that he was still headmaster of this fine institution by the end of the day.</p><p>"Greetings, King Ragnok. Thank you for helping me get rid of this petty thief. I have already dealt with two of them, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger" she pointed at them. They were both currently kneeling next to her.</p><p>Ragnok let out a booming laugh. "well it seems like you've acquired two new pets, Lady Potter" he said, a feral grin appearing on his face. The same kind of grin appeared on hers.</p><p>"yes, they ARE quite fun to play with" she said and kicked Ronald in his nethers. He didn't let out a noise, but you could tell it was a struggle not to grunt.</p><p>"shall we?" Ragnok asked, and they both filled into Dumbledore's office, Snape following behind.</p><p>When they entered Dumbledore's office, Violet sat down without invitation, let the lemon drops be, and put her feet on his desk. She noticed it had the Potter crests engraved on it.</p><p>"So, Dumbledork. It's time for you to learn why it's a really bad idea to steal from the Potters AND Gringotts. You clearly didn't take the warning on their front door seriously. Time to suffer the consequences. You are going to return every last piece of property you stole from the Potter Vaults, including this desk. I also believe that the Pensive is Potter property, INCLUDING all the vials inside… I think I'll be keeping those"</p><p>"now, you see here Violet, don't be rash! Your parents left them in my possession!" Violet snorted.</p><p>"yeah, and even if they did, they still would probably want you to return them if I asked. Which I am doing now. you have until tomorrow at lunch to return ALL missing items, and if you do, the you MIGHT not go to Azkaban. How's that sound?" Dumbledore was FUMING. But kept his occlumency shield strong.</p><p>"Violet, I have all of these items for THE GREATER GOOD. They are used to help the Order of the Phoenix, which helped defeat Voldemort. They are vital, along with the money, which is needed to fund it. I hope you understand," Violet snorted at the geezers lame reply.</p><p>"No, Headmaster, I don't. I thought Voldewhore was defeated ten years ago, by ME! Or was that just a lie that you concocted? Dumbledore sighed heavily.</p><p>"You see, Voldemort is not dead. I had wanted to let you have as much of a childhood as possible, but alas, it seems like that is not possible." He said. Violet laughed.</p><p>"you didn't think I knew that, Dumbledore? Gringotts" he nodded to Ragnok "removed the Horcrux that you failed to remove in the past ten years. I also broke away from your blocks years ago!" Dumbledore looked shocked.</p><p>"so, you know that there are six other Horcruxes?" Violet laughed.</p><p>"no, but you just confirmed it! I assumed he had but thanks for the confirmation." Dumbledore was very angry. "now, I think I will be collecting my things. We can start with the things you have in your office. I believe your pensive, this desk, and probably a couple of books?"</p><p>Dumbledore nodded in resignation, and summoned all of her items and shrunk them, including his desk. "the rest you can give me by tomorrow at noon" she said.</p><p>She handed the items to Ragnok to be put back in her vaults, turned on her heals, and left his office.</p><p>The next day, She got all of her things back. It turned out that he had emptied out her family library, and most furniture In the Potter manor. Then, she called the Aurors, whom she had explained the situation to previously. They were in the great hall for dinner when they slammed the great hall doors open.</p><p>"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You are hereby placed under arrest for the line theft of the Potter line, and theft of its property. You have the right to remain silent." Said someone who she recognized as Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, because she had been in the Daily Prophet.</p><p>Professor McGonagall jumped up in shock. "what is the meaning of this?!" but in the end, she knew that Dumbledore would be arrested, and probably thrown into Azkaban, if not sent through the Veil itself. It all depended on the Wizingamot and Violet. "your trial will be in one weeks' time, during which you will be in the Ministry's holding cells."</p><p>Dumbledore held out his arm, probably trying to bring out his Phoenix, and when he didn't come, looked around. "we put anti Phoenix wards around the castle. You're coming with us." She motioned for two Aurors to put magical suppression handcuffs on his arms. The Aurors put them on Dumbledore, and the entire hall watched in shock as he was led through the doors, unable to struggle. Once they had gone, McGonagall clapped her hands together. As Deputy, she was in charge now. "Off to bed!" she said, and everyone got up, still in shock.</p><p>*ONE WEEK LATER, trial room number 5, Ministry Headquarters*</p><p>Dumbledore stood shackled on the dais where the defendant stood. Violet stood with her Goblin lawyer at her side. She realized that the Goblin Nation tended to have the best at everything, if you could pay for it.</p><p>"Lords and Ladies of the Wizingamot. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stands on trial for you today for attempted line theft. The Weasley patriarch and matriarch were the beneficiaries and willing conspirators. We stand here today to decide whether or not Mr. Dumbledore is guilty of his crimes. Mr. Ronald Weasley was found guilty of his crimes and sentenced to a lifetime of servitude to Lady Potter and accepted in the eyes of magic. Prosecutors, present your case." Said Lady Augusta Longbottom, head of the Wizingamot when Dumbledore was unable to.</p><p>Violet stepped forward. "this man" she said, pointing her finger at Dumbledore, lacing all charmspeak into her words. Of course, all of the Death Eaters in this room would vote in her favor. "He ruined my life. When late Lord and Lady Potter passed away to Dark Lord Voldemort" the people in the room gasped at her use of the name. "he put me in the care of my aunt and uncle. The two people who Lord and Lady Potter SPECIFIED in their will that I was not going to go to in case of their death. My aunt and uncle have abused me physically since I was five, which is when I stood up to them, and they stopped. Then, he stole from the Potter Vaults, stripping them of most of their gold, most heirlooms, and all of the tomes in the Potter Family Library, including the ones on our Family Magic! Then, he DARED create a marriage contract between me and Ronald Weasley, with his knowledge and consent." Violet took a little breather. By now, with her charmspeak, even the avid Dumbledore supporters were furious with him.</p><p>"this marriage contract stated that I had to have one child with him, and that when I died, he would collect my fortune! Oh, and my parent's will specified a line of guardianship for me, with people whom Dumbledore blocked at every turn from getting in touch with me. So, Noble Lords and Ladies of the Wizingamot, I IMPLORE you to send this vile and manipulative BASTARD through the Veil!." the Wizingamot roared in approval. She had them wrapped around her finger. Dumbledore didn't even get a chance to defend, as Lady Longbottom called for the vote then and there, completely furious with Dumbledore.</p><p>This was the first unanimous vote in Wizingamot history. Dumbledore was found guilty and sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. . Weeks later, the same unanimous vote happened, for the Weasley Patri and matriarch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: a wee bit shorter than some chapters, but do y'all like how I dealt with Dumbledore?</p><p>Based on the poll, and my personal opinion, the first year will end in the beginning of next chapter years 2-5 are going to be skipped, but quickly summarized. Tell me, do y'all want Sirius Black to have a big presence in this story? Friend or foe? REVIW REVIEW REVIEW!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIS CHAPTER IS THE SUMMARY OF YEARS 2-5, PLUS THE END OF Violet's FIRST YEAR!</p><p>The rest of the year went by quickly. Not much happened. Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress, but only temporarily. She would probably not be next term, if Violet had anything to say about it. She would probably put one of the Death Eater's wives as headmistress. She still had the stone hidden in her suitcase.</p><p>The train ride home was quick, in a compartment with her inner circle, with Hermione guarding the door and Ron kneeling at her feet with his head bowed, waiting for an order. She didn't give one.</p><p>When she got off at the station, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley, were awaiting her outside the platform. When she got out, they bowed, and escorted her to their car, to be taken home to a home cooked meal.</p><p>SECOND YEAR</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy had been appointed Headmistress. The Deputy became Professor Snape, demoting McGonagall to a measley Gryffindor head of house. This was, of course, due solely to Violet puling strings. Everything was going well.</p><p>Until the incident with Colin Creevy, which was right after Filch's cat and the message about the heir of Slythein, Dumbledore calling her into his office, and the fact that she was known by now to be the Slytherin queen, certainly bolstered the rumors that she was behind these petrifications. Everyone but the Slytherins shuned her. The Slytherins literally couldn't shun her, she was their Queen. She was tormented. But, whenever someone tormented her, she simply enslaved them to her will, making them spies in their respective houses. Ernie McMillan became her spy in Hufflepuff, he had tried to trip her multiple times. Cho Chang and Marrieta Edgecome in Ravenclaw, and Lavender Brown in Gryffindor. It was that the attacker petrified Hermione.</p><p>While she didn't technically care whether or not Hermione lived or died, she thought it would be good to show her followers that she cared about them. It would be a good way to keep their. She suspected it was actually Draco Malfoy behind the attacks. He had been acting very strange since she saw him at the platform. Secretive. She had let it go, but she might have to confront him.</p><p>So, she did. They were walking down a corridor together, after the last class of the day. She still practiced her martial arts daily, but she wouldn't need them for this. It was her, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Daphne. She stopped suddenly. "Crabbe. Goyle. Restrain Draco, please?" she said, in her sickly sweet voice that she used when giving orders. They did so.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! What is this? I haven't done anything!" Draco cried out, shocked at being forced against the wall by his two friends. She didn't answer.</p><p>"You see, dear Draco, I believe you have cost me a very valuable asset. Hermione Granger. I suspected you were behind the attacks before, but now I had to know. How/are you petrifying the students?" She said. She nodded to Daphne. She had briefed them on what her plan was, so they were all ready. (Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, that is) Daphne sent a strong stinging hex to his balls. He screamed in pain. "BE QUIET!" she ordered, in a shouted whisper. Draco quieted at her command.</p><p>"I found a diary in my father's office over the summer. It has the initials T.M.R. on it! When I started writing, it wrote back! The words were calming. Then it started leading me to the chamber. I didn't know what I was doing, I think it must have managed to possess me! I swear! I had no control over who the basilisk attacks!" he cried out, desperately wanting to please her with the right answer. He did, because she recognized the initials. He had found another one of Voldemort's horcruxes. She hadn't bothered to check up on them yet, but if they could do THIS, then she would have to collect them all.</p><p>"You have done well. All will be forgiven if you simply lead me to the basilisk" she said calmly. Draco nodded eagerly, and started walking towards the staircase. Crabbe and Goyle let go of him.</p><p>They walked down until they reached the second floor, and then Violet noticed that they were going towards the girl's bathroom. "where is the entrance, Draco?"</p><p>"the sinks in the second floor girl's bathroom. You have to say 'open' in parseltounge. I can only do it when the diary is possessing me." Violet nodded, and said,</p><p>"start writing in the book. Pour your soul into it. Try to get it to possess you again." Draco did as he was told. When she stopped at the sinks in the girl's bathroom, she noticed that moaning Myrtle wasn't here. Good.</p><p>"open" she said. The sink slowly started spiraling upwards, revealing the sewers, that looked like a slide. "stairs" she hissed. Stairs appeared. She knew that the Salazar Slytherin would not have lowered himself to sliding down a sewage chute. They made there way down.</p><p>Once they reached the bottom, Draco collapsed. He started to turn pale, and a ghostly apparition came out of him. "What is this?! Who are you?" The Dark Lord Voldemort was confused as to why it wasn't only Draco, like the boy had said it was. He called the Basilisk, not knowing whether or not they were friend or foe. He always believed in attacking first and asking questions later. However, when the basilisk obediently came out of her hiding hole, she stopped in her tracks. "Attack!" he commanded the basilisk. But the basilisk didn't budge. Instead, she spoke.</p><p>"what do you want me to do with this impersonating scum, mistress?" Violet realized that it must have sensed that she was Lady Slytherin, and that the person she had called master was a fake, not worthy of being Lord Slytherin. Violet smiled. She already had one Dark Lord, she didn't need another. However… another pet was always useful.</p><p>"threaten to bite the diary that is on the floor by the blonde boy's feet" she told the serpent. She lunged, doing her mistress's bidding before the Dark Lord even had time to move a muscle. "well, Tom, I think the only way that I would ever spare you're life was if you swore fealty to me, swear yourself into a life of enslavement. Give me full control of your mind, body and sould, and you will live. Understood?" Voldemort nodded and said the words. Violet released his control on Draco, making him wake with a gasp. "You can take the body of Marrieta Edgecome for now. she is in the ravenclaw girl's dormitories, or will be by curfew. She is already under my control."</p><p>Marrieta was possessed for the entire school year. She would get him a new body over the summer, which she did.</p><p>A month after the petrifications suddenly stopped, the victims were all given the cure. Violet thought this year had gone rather well. She had one more Dark Lord enslaved, AND a basilisk under her full control. She realized that when she wanted to finally take Hogwarts it would be the perfect weapon.</p><p>By the end of the summer, T.M.R. had a new body. Just one of a simple muggle whom she had… persuaded into letting Voldemort in.</p><p>SHORT AN: I'M JUST GONNA SKIP BOOK 3. SIRIUS BLACK WILL NOT HAVE A PART IN THIS STORY. HE MIGHT COME IN LATER ON, BUT NEVER A HUGE ROLE. Other then Sirius, there is no real reason to have a book three. Sirius didn't escape, so the Dementors didn't come to Hogwarts. No encounters with them. Yet :)</p><p>FOURTH YEAR:</p><p> Narcissa had just announced the Triwizard Tournament's return. She would not be trying to compete. The only thing that she expected to get out of this was the chance to get to meet Bulgaria and France's children. Mostly the ones with powerful parents.</p><p>So, in October, she was shocked when Fleur Delacour's name came out of the goblet. She was the daughter of the French Prime Minister! And a powerful Veela! So, over the next week, Violet entrapped Fleur and her 11 year old sister. (Gabrielle is older in this story, about three years I think) she gave them the powers that all of her spies got so they could enslave their father to her, and in turn, all the top French misistry officials. Lucious was already there, but this was far easier.</p><p>She did the same with the Durmstrang champion, Victor Krum, whose father was the Bulgarian representative to the ICW.</p><p>She ended up commanding them to let Diggory win, but make it look like they tried their hardest. They did so spectacularly. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Bulagrien and French ministries were all enslaved to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANOTHER QUICK IMPORTANT AN: skipping year 5 as well. Assume she simply grew in influence and power :). BTW, during all of these years she is not only receiving normal Hogwarts education, but also reading a shit ton of books in the library and practicing and memorizing spells/rituals, also venturing into the restricted section.</p><p>IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ:</p><p>OK, so I am planning on the next chapter detailing the takeover of Britain. However, if y'all review and think it isn't ready for that yet, I'll listen. Although I can't promise that it won't be a bunch of filler chapters that might be kinda boring and short to read, and they probably won't have any relevance to the plot. REVIEW with your answer soon, please! Only have WIFI for another 24 hrs :)</p><p>FINAL AN OF CHAPTER:</p><p>Aaaand were done! Y'all can expect at least another ten chapters, with an exciting sequal coming! Check AO3 for a little teaser :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*OVERVIEW*</p><p>Alright, since me skipping four Hogwarts years makes Violet's position kinda confusing. Let me clarify where she stands in year 6 of her Hogwarts Education:</p><p>Violet's powers:</p><p>Strong magical abilities</p><p>Charmspeak</p><p>Ability to overpower someone else's will with her own subconsciously if she spends a lot of time around them *Can be blocked by a strong Occlumens, Snape level (Snape is very below Dumbledore in this story)*</p><p>Able to do it in a short time, Consciously through threats/torture/ sheer force of will *Can be blocked by a strong Occlumens, Snape level (Snape is very below Dumbledore in this story)</p><p>Knows what a person lusts after most of all</p><p>Metamorphmagus</p><p>And last but certainly not least… she can led her powers to anyone who has sworn loyalty to her. Their powers will always be to a lesser extent then hers, but still greater than anyone else's.</p><p>WHO'S UNDER VIOLET'S CONTROL:</p><p>Entire Slytherin House</p><p>Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley (technically honorary Slytherins)</p><p>Headmistress Narcissa Malfoy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</p><p>Fleur Delacour</p><p>Viktor Krum</p><p>Ernie McMillan</p><p>Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecome</p><p>Lavender Brown</p><p>Basilisk in chamber of secrets</p><p>French Ministry of Magic (Ministry unaware who they are being controlled by, French Populace also unaware Ministry controlled by third party)</p><p>Bulgarian Ministry of Magic (Ministry unaware who they are being controlled by, Bulgarian Populace also unaware Ministry controlled by third party)</p><p>Voldemort and his Death Eaters, along with Diary version of Voldemort</p><p>INNER CIRCLE:</p><p>Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blasé Zabini</p><p>OH! PAIRINGS! Sooo…. I actually think that someone like Daphne Greengrass or Luna Lovegood (as per a readers recommendation, sorry unable to locate username at time that I was writing this) but, being a straight male, at 16, I don't think I could ever wright that relationship, and it probably wouldn't be kosher either. So, we have two options here:</p><p>One: give me suggestions for male character pairings for Violet. I personally don't think any of my characters are good for her, but if anyone has any ideas, I am completely open to then, and will probably take the first suggestion that comes (that I like ;) )</p><p>Second option: somebody OTHER THAN ME who has read this entire story helps me with it. You can either review or PM me if you want to. If you do want to help write it, then I would appreciate if the people who offer actually have knowledge on this type of relationship… basically I would prefer it not be a straight male, but if you want to keep your true gender/sexuality secret for whatever reason, I completely understand, and you can PM me and do a "trial piece" or something like that.</p><p>I do NOT mean to make anyone come out who is uncomfortable with coming out.</p><p>NOW, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!</p><p>Violet sat contemplating on her throne.</p><p>She had been at Hogwarts for a couple of months now, and she thought it was just about time to announce her existence. She now had full control of the Magical French and Bulgarian community, with Lucious Malfoy as the French minister of Defense, and Fleur's father (whom she controlled) as prime minister. She controlled the Bulgarians via Krum's family. Crazily enough, she didn't control the British Ministry yet. At least not fully. She controlled the full dark side of the Wizingamot, but that was all. There were still many ministry officials, including the head of the DMLE, that she didn't control. She'd have to get to her soon enough. If she remembered correctly, her niece was Susan Bones, who was a Hufflepuff in her year. So, when the Slytherins were walking to their Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs, she noticed Susan was walking alone, whereas she had Ron and Hermione by her side. They had been training constantly in their free time, and were now the best duelist in the Wizarding World. They had a vast repertoire of spells at their command, varying from torture spells to defensive spells to healing spells. She had them corner Susan in an alleyway quickly by pinning her against the wall. She could feel the fear rolling off her, as she was trapped by the Slytherin Queen.</p><p>"W-What do you want with me, Potter?" she stammered. Violet drank in her fright.</p><p>"Now now, don't you think you should be talking to your future MISTRESS with more DEFERANCE?" she purred, putting all of her charmspeak abilities into the two emphasized words. Susan nodded meekly. "But I'll answer your question. You see, it recently reached my notice that you were in constant contact with one Amelia Bones. So, I thought that I'd give you a small taste of my power, but only IF you swore yourself to me and my cause. Is that clear?"</p><p>"W-What do you want with my Aunt?" she asked.</p><p>"how could you not have figured it out yet? I want to control her, just as I am about to control YOU. Now, SWEAR THE OATH!" that last bit of charmspeak put Susan over the edge as she swore the oath. Violet handed her her powers of enslavement so she could eventually control her aunt. Ron and Hermione released Susan and they walked to Herbology, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>It was that very weekend that she devised her first war plan. The highly ranked death eaters would all attack Diagon Alley. The aurors would show up, and the would fight, the Death Eaters causing as much damage as possible.</p><p>So, that night, she floo called Voldemort at Malfoy Manor, telling him the plan.</p><p>*LINE BREAK*</p><p>Lucious had left France that very night, and the next morning, he and Voldemort organized the troops. They were ready to attack.</p><p>"Death Eaters! Today we go into battle for our Mistress! She has commanded we launch an assault on Diagon Alley! The Aurors will show up. Our goal is to do as much damage as possible!" the Death Eaters cheered. There was about 50 of them, and, sadly for the ministry, there were only about 100 Aurors ever on the force. They had no standing army either. Fools. The sound of popping filled the air, as the people in dark robes and masks left the manor in servitude of there mistress who was 100 miles away.</p><p>Next Morning, Great hall:</p><p>It was a Wednesday morning when Violet opened the paper that the Prophet's owl sent. The headline read:</p><p>"Diagon Alley Raided by Death Eaters! 90% of Diagon Alley DESTROYED!" thankfully, there had been no civilian casualties that night. However, 50 Aurors, or all that were sent to the scene, were killed. No Death Eater casualties confirmed. Could this be the work of Voldemort? Or another rising Dark Lord? Was the question the Prophet asked. As Violet had requested, Gringotts was left untouched. She didn't want to ruin her relationship with them once it finally got out who was leading the charge. The next page was an add to join the Aurors force, as a sort of call to arms by the ministry.</p><p>Violet smiled. They had done well! 50 Aurors DEAD! She would have to reward them all with a smile once she saw them again. She would have to start enacting her plans for takeover soon. So, one day, in the middle of the school year, around January, with the snow coating the Hogwarts grounds, she decided that in one month, she would strike Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh! a little cliffy! hope y'all enjoyed! if I don't get the next chapter to y'all by tomorrow, you'll have to wait another week, sorry :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Calling all writers* the story is about to kick up a notch when it comes to plot. A lot of this will be battle planning and actual battles!! I would greatly appreciate if someone helped!</p><p>U can offer via review, or email me!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK, So Violet currently has secret control over the French and Bulgarian governments, and about 3/8 of the British government (AKA the dark faction)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet had told the Death Eaters and their army that day one month ago about her plan to attack Hogwarts. This is how it plays out:<br/>With Narcissa Malfoy as Headmistress, she lowered the wards. The Death Eaters had already massacred the neighboring town of Hogsmeade, leaving the survivors kneeling to the Death Eaters at wand point. Then, with Voldemort leading the charge, they stormed Hogwarts. Spells flew between the few upper year students and the death eaters, but it was as sure as won. She managed to charmspeak the whole crowd into lowering their weapons and surrendering. While she could just enslave them all, what was the fun in ruling over a populace that was simply intoxicated by her will. <br/>“Everyone, to your dorms! We will have a couple of new rules put in place by tomorrow. You are all the sons and daughters of some very powerful people, and I intend to make use of that. Now, everyone, to bed!” she shouted, and with everyone looking scared, they followed her orders, knowing it would be better to live to fight another day. <br/>She then spoke to her followers in green robes. “while we hold Hogwarts, you will get a taste of the kind of power that we will hold one day over the world!” that sent the crowd into a loud cocooughany of cheers. <br/>She then told them that they would have complete authority to do whatever they wanted to do to a non-Slytherin or one of those that were sworn to her, baring rape and murder. If the offender attacked her directly, he or she could be tortured, otherwise one had to ask for clearance to torture. <br/>*LINE BREAK*<br/>The staff table had one new member, and she sat on Dumbledore’s old throne. She had sent word to the ministry that she had taken over Hogwarts and had all of the students with her. She was waiting for them to launch an attack, but she didn’t think they had the numbers. After all, there were only about 50 aurors and no standing military, quite stupid if she did say so herself. Plus, they would have to be able to get past the Hogwarts wards, which was near impossible, especially after she added to them. She had also allowed Luna Lovegood, someone not yet under her complete control, to write a piece and print it in the Quibler, so that the Wizarding World would know that Hogwarts had fallen to Violet Potter. <br/>*LINE BREAK*<br/>The feeble ministry assault came the next day. All remaining Aurors, barring ten that would stay at the ministry for a final stand, and a couple of volunteers from the light side, and a couple of neutrals, who probably just wanted their children freed. In all, there forces numbered around 100, whereas Violet’s numbered around 10,000, and they were all at Hogwarts. She had set it up as a true fortress, with barracks for her troops and all. The house elves proved useful. <br/>Ron and Hermione and her other personal slaves were all commanders in her army, along with their role as Violet’s almost constant guards. She always had at least four at her side. Since they had had longer than anyone else to train, they were experts at literally everything battle related. They could at least stalemate any opponent solo, but together, no lone enemy could defeat them. <br/>Since the attackers never got past the wards, which were set up so that the residents of Hogwarts could shoot out of them, but could not be penetrated, by the outside, meant that it was a fairly easy battle. She sent 300 troops out to meet them, and they were only using lethal curses, whereas the light was more conservative with what they used. Mostly stunners, even though they realized that they couldn’t fire into Hogwarts. Once there were only 20 attackers left, they started to retreat. They knew the battle was lost. They ran into the forbidden forest, trying to lose her army, which immediately took chase, splitting into 20 groups of 15, giving them about 15 per retreater, meaning they were all snuffed out within the hour. None escaped alive.<br/>*LINE BREAK*<br/>Minster Fudge paced across his office. He knew he was no tactician, and the only one that was even somewhat a tactician was the head Auror, who had mysteriously disappeared. There were only ten Aurors left do defend the ministry, plus it’s 200 or so employees, but those that had stayed were not adept fighters. So, when Violet Potter and her army arrived via the floo stations in the ministry two days later, which in hindsight he realized he probably should have shut those down. Numbering in the thousands, the new dark lords army filed in in groups of 40, which was how many floos the Ministry had for public use. Some stumbled clumsily upon entering, but immediately recovered themselves with their wands drawn. He had seen this all through the window in his office, which gave him a view of the entire ministry.<br/>It was then that their leader stepped out of the floo. She looked regal, and the most beautiful person he had laid his eyes on. Yes, even his wife. He openly gaped. There were about 400 people with death eater masks in the lobby. They were placing room expansion charms so it could fit more people. They were a bit squished, but that hardly mattered. The 17 year old Dark Lady stepped up onto the fountain of Merlin, graceful as always. She pointed her wand to her throat, and said sonorous. Then she spoke. When she spoke, the Minister felt like doing whatever she asked, no matter what it meant for him. <br/>“All ministry officials! Come out and surrender! You have lost! We know that any of your trained members already have fallen at Hogwarts. You can’t have more than ten aurors here. If you surrender, we won’t kill you! Join us and live, or stand and die!” Violet pronounced. Slowly, bit by bit, ministry officials started filing out. Of the elevators, the stairs, and offices. They all came into the lobby. Violet ordered them into a tightly pressed circle, surrounded on all sides by death eaters. They had been disarmed. Then, Violet told the death eaters to give each of the officials a knife. <br/>	once everyone had a knife, she told them all to slit their throats. Even the minister showered blood all over the person next to him. She had had one of her soldiers record the massacre with a muggle camera, so that all could see. She sent it out to every magical government, stating that the British Ministry of Magic had fallen, and Dark Lady Potter (she would have to think of a better name than that) now controlled it. Then, almost instantaneously, the French and Bulgarian governments both announce that they had sworn loyalty to Dark Lady Potter’s cause. The world map would look very different very soon. <br/>*LINE BREAK*<br/>Meanwhile, in all countries with a magical populace, or all the world powers, which include most European countries, America, Africa, which was split into three magical governments from north to south, splitting it three ways evenly because magical were spread across the continent with different feelings about how to run things. China, Japan, India, Russia, and the middle east Magical government split Asia evenly as well. Argentina and Brazil also had strong magical populations. All of these countries were scrambling to set up their defenses to their highest level, even with some of her spies trying to stop their efforts. <br/>China, Japan, America, Brazil, Spain, Russia. and the North African Magical Ministries were all able to get together a decent defense in preparation for the world war to come. Not only that, but they informed their muggle counterparts to the threat coming to their land in the coming months. With the French and Bulgarian wizarding armies by her side, the rest were waiting in unwanted anticipation for the war to come to their doorstep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>END OF PART ONE!<br/>Part Two WILL continue inside this story! No new story will be created for this.<br/>AN: Part two will be more strategical battle planning and actual battle (hopefully). I am not the most adept person at writing battle strategy, so if any fanfic writers who DO have experience writing battles and such, I would greatly appreciate your incite and help!<br/>Oh, and for those of you who don’t know, I have posted the spot where the sequel to this book will be on both FFN and AO3. The title is a very big hint :)! It’s only 13 words of introduction right now, but it will be built upon when I’m ready. </p><p>I have another chapter almost ready, should be done saturday/sunday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet Potter, Dark Lady, sat on her throne in her new office at Hogwarts contemplating the up and coming war. “What are our troop numbers?” she asked Draco, whom she had made Grand Admiral, or the highest military position. Daphne, Tracey, and Blaize were the generals directly below him, then came the two Voldemort’s as captains. She didn’t have lieutenants yet. They had gathered around her desk, where she had introduced them to a muggle device called a TV. The TV showed a map of the world, with the ability to show statistics of each country in terms of war.,<br/>
“the Death Eaters have 5,000 foot soldiers. However, the French and Bulgarian magical , ministries were actually competent enough to set up their own militaries, so with those we have a total of 25,000 troops. The only other magical countries with troops are the United States, China, Brazil, and the North African ministry. They have 5,000 , 3,500, 2000, and 2500 troop respectively. Luckily for us, the French and Bulgarian ministries have the largest magical militaries in the world, and we have double the magical troops of all those countries put together.”<br/>
Violet nodded. “Which magical countries currently have their own schools?” she asked. Daphne answered this one.<br/>
“If I may, My Lady, the Untied States, China, and Brazil, and New Zealand are the only countries with magical schools” she said.<br/>
“Alright, here’s what were going to do. We need control of those schools. The curriculum will be changed to make them my military training camps, if we’re ever to defeat the muggles as well. Furthermore, Hogwarts is now my palace. We will need to build a separate training facility for the students. We will also need to build a city! The First Magical city in Great Britain! It will surround Hogwarts, leaving room for a couple of big buildings. First off, there’s Hogwarts. Secondly, we will have all of our military headquarters also here, as well as the training center. In terms of War, we will not strike for a couple of years. We need to cement our presence here before attacking anywhere else. It might even lull them into a nice sense of calm, making it easier for us to have the element of surprise. Our workers can be all of the house elves on the current MARKET, and offer 20 galleons an hour for any human who wishes to help construct via magic. If no one volunteers, then you will do it yourselves. If you get enough experienced magic users helping you, building this city shouldn’t take more than four months. Here are the blueprints”<br/>
“you will all study magical transportation and architecture and figure out how to make it more effective with magic. You can employ all the muggleborns as well, as they have knowledge on their technology.” Her commanders nodded. “your first order of business, however, is to put up a bubble that extends from beyond Hogsmeade. The muggles can’t fully know of our existence yet.” They all said that they understood, and walked off to start their project.<br/>
QUCK AN:<br/>
I don’t think I ever said anything about what year Violet was born in. so here it is:<br/>
She was born in 1992, instead of 81. This means that the current year is 2015.  Furthermore, sorry for the sudden time skip y’all, but I thought this would be a cool addition to the story, and also give me a little buffer for starting the warfront.<br/>
*TIME SKIP, 4 years*<br/>
In the year 2019, the city of Hogsmeade was a booming Metropolis. It had some of the best architecture in the world, due to incorporating magical and muggle techniques. It was shaped in a circle, with Violet’s castle in the center, in what was previously Hogwarts grounds. The dormitories had been outfitted into luxurious suites for any guests she might have.<br/>
Her castle’s grounds were about two miles in diameter, and the city surrounding was another 19 mile diameter. Currently, lots of it was empty. This was the center for politics in her new empire, the place where any French and Bulgarian nobility resided. The outskirts of the city were rarely used, yet. This was the capitol of her great empire, and even though about 70% of her empire’s people had moved, that was still only about 200,000 people she knew. However, that once she opened this city to the world, not only would there be an uproar, but people would move in from everywhere. She had some great policies, after all. She knew that making the people like you was the best way to rule them with an iron fist.<br/>
She had free health care, TRULY equal rights under law, and even a somewhat Democracy, where citizens could voice their opinions on the laws that she created, which might be taken into account. It was still a monarchy, though!<br/>
*one month later*<br/>
She stood on the balcony of her palace as she gave a speech. “People of this glorious Empire!” she was speaking to the tens of thousands of people that were gathered around her Palace listening to her. “today is a momentous day! Today, we open our gates to the WORLD! No longer will the Magical cower in fear of being spotted and discovered by Muggles! We will reveal our existence to the world, show them the true lengths that magic can do! We built this metropolis in ONE YEAR! Think of what we could accomplish in a LIFETIME!” she shouted. The crowd erupted in cheers. She gave a nod to Grand Admiral Malfoy, whom she  had given the honor to lift the magical barrier that surrounded her city. She had tipped off every single press agency in the world, especially magical, that Dark Lady Potter would be making a huge announcement, and that ALL reporters would probably want to get their hindquarters over to the Scottish shoreline in boats.<br/>
The veil lifted from her city. Ten miles away, every single reporter on the boats each fainted shock. Their cameras were still rolling, as the 20 mile long magical metropolis unveiled itself. The technologies that they had were ridiculous! Stuff that the magical and Muggle world had never seen before! There were tall sky scrapers and small French cottages alike. The reporters marveled and stared at the city for a second. Once they got over their shock, every single reporter thought that they needed to get into that city and interview it’s creator!<br/>
At the shore, her some of her military stood guarding. They had been ordered to let the reporters in. give them press passes, but only after searching them all for weapons, and relieving anyone of them. There was one or two muggle American reporters who put up a fuss, claiming that as per the second amendment, or whatever that was, they were allowed to carry their guns! The soldiers just laughed and relieved the two of their weapons. The reporters gawked at the amazingness of this new city that had appeared out of thin air. Their cameras were everywhere, although they were all gradually making their way towards the castle in which the Queen of this amazing society that they all wanted apart of resided.<br/>
She was holding a press conference in half an hour, and she had to get ready. Lavender Brown was her handmaiden, helping her chose what to wear and such.<br/>
*Half an hour later*<br/>
The Queen of this great empire entered the conference room, with her royal guard and Admiral Malfoy at her sides. “what are your questions?” admiral Malfoy asked, and immediately every reporter’s hand was raised, speaking over each other. He pointed at one of the quite ones at the back, and the press badge showed that he was with a Brazilian newspaper.<br/>
“Your Majesty, what is your stand on issues rattling this world today? Immigration, religious prosecution, immigration, racism, health care, and other isms?” he asked. Violet nodded to him.<br/>
“well, sir, in this empire, we believe that power is the only thing that is not equal. Anyone will be able to rise high if they try hard enough. The military academies are all payed by through taxes. We have a practical and written exam for entrance into these academies, for which there will be free tutoring for, making it as accessible as possible. In my society, the strong will thrive, and the weak will suffer. It is the harsh reality of the world, but it creates a society with the strongest leaders possible. Health care is of course free for every tax paying citizen. Of course, if we have the supplies and room, anyone is welcome within the walls of Magical France, Bulgaria, and Great Britain.”<br/>
The rest of the questions were very dull political questions that she didn’t want to answer, but did. Then the press conference was over, and she went to rest and ready for the next busy day, where there would surely be many invited new people streaming into her home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: if anyone wants to imagine this city, think Coruscant from Star Wars style architecture with the city with the temple to the Death Cult’s layout. It is a waterfront city. I know that probably is not accurate to cannon, but she never told us where Hogwarts is located exactly, so deal with it. :)<br/>PS. If anyone has a good name for this city, Violet’s new Empire, and a new, more ‘regal’ last name for her that is not Potter, please review! There will be more cities in this story, so if it does not become the name of this one it probably will for the next one.</p><p>IMPORTANT: please vote in the new poll on my FFN profile, about the name of Violet's capitol city.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: quick reminder to vote on the poll for the name of the capital city… there will be other cities (probably) so the second and third choices will be used for those cities.</p><p>OH! and THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH for hitting that 4000 view mark! means a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past month had been very busy. She had needed to set up schools, public facilities and such to accommodate the large influx of people that while she had suspected, still needed to prepare for. By the end of the month after her announcement, her city’s population neared two million people, of all races and religions. Her vaults had become HUGE since all of the property was to be sold, and since she owned it all, she got all of the payments.<br/>
Anyone who had a specific craft that they specialized in came to her city now to trade, knowing that this new city had one of the most diverse populations in the world, which gave them the ability to appeal to customers from all over the world. For special workers such as fire people and police, she offered incentive such as free housing if they moved, giving them little reason not to come and form her much needed essential forces. While she always had her military, she definitely didn’t want to deploy them on her new kingdom.<br/>
The huge monitors on the sides of the commercial districts skyscrapers continuously bombarded citizens with propaganda, ads, and videos of her. These were intended to switch their alliance from whatever life they had previously had over to her. She still had to conquer the world, after all.<br/>
Currently, one of the best positions in the city were joining her military training programs. This boosted her militaries numbers by a substantial amount. The end result of all this was that, today, her small city of 200,000 people had suddenly become the largest convergence of all religions, races, and nationalities. Not only that, but it was the most technologically advanced city in the world, with many muggles comparing it to Coruscant from Star Wars.<br/>
The other result of this new city was that Magic was revealed to the world. In the first two weeks, the magical governments had been in an uproar trying to figure out how to make the muggles forget so that they could return to their safety and secrecy. However, when the muggles were accepting of the Wizarding societies hidden in their own cities, they relaxed. Sure, their were the hardcore anti-witchcrafters who thought that witchcraft was blasphemy, and that humanity was committing a sin. Some even tried to burn the witches, like in the Witch trials, but they were beaten back by muggles and magicals alike.<br/>
Everyone saw how an integrated society could lead to technological advancements never before seen. The bubble head charm alone could allow for space travel without spacesuits! The magicals could also gain from muggle technology, and they soon ditched their antiquated owl system and moved things online, with magically enhance mobile devices and computers.<br/>
Magical techniques were molded with muggle transportation allowing for public transportation much smoother and faster than ever before. Many lives were saved that were in previously critical conditions at hospitals, using magical means. Magic could heal almost everything, except for death and a few diseases. Healers from all over signed up at muggle hospitals at rates never seen before.<br/>
Violet knew that eventually magical people would try to start to claim dominance over muggles. She knew this wasn’t true, at least not when a muggle had a gun of any kind. Any gun could easily pierce through any shield erected by the magical, making the bullet the most effective weapon in the world.<br/>
On another note, all magical and muggle nations still had a close eye on her Empire, which was reasonable seeing as she had come out of nothing with an empire of three countries at her back. She still was planning her world domination, though. She knew that their were benefits to spying and using her unique benefits to get control of the population, but that could be very time consuming. Sometimes, violence was sometimes simply the easier and most effective way of dealing with enemies.<br/>
She knew that no one could enter the city without her permission. The wards were impregnable, sure, but there was also an invisible shield that surrounded the entire city which could withstand any enemy fire. Canons, grenades, anything. You name it, and that shield would hold.<br/>
*five years later*<br/>
Violet’s empire’s Population: (muggle and magical Bulgaria, France, England and Scotland): 143 million people<br/>
Military numbers (magicals and muggles): 30 million troops, 15 times the largest muggle military<br/>
Violet, now 25 years old, sat on her throne with her veela wings spread wide. Infront of her was a war map, which she had been looking at more and more recently. She had used muggle and magical weaponry to create a fleet of jets, boats, tanks, and foot soldiers. The academies were working just as she had planned for them to. She picked the top people from each rising class to be in her commanding units, ensuring that she always had the best leaders.<br/>
“the army is getting restless. They need to move out soon, Your Majesty. They all know that they are headed into war soon.” Violet nodded her head.<br/>
“alright, here’s what were going to do. How many people do we have on the inside in the American military, and what are their positions?” Daphne gave an answer, to which Violet gave another nod, contemplating. “how far and effective are our EMPs?” she asked. Draco answered.<br/>
“our EMPs can short out any form of electricity within a two mile radius. What are you planning, Vi?”<br/>
“were going to attack the Americans” she said. Her commanders all gasped.<br/>
“what’s our target?” one asked.<br/>
“all major cities on the East Coast. We will be using the old strategy of surprise. One of our people will go to the center of each city, as soon as the sun goes down. Then, they’ll drop the EMP, taking out the entire cities electrical grid. That’s when our troops come in. we’ll have air raids over Washington DC, and the MACUSA in New York tomorro. Then, we deploy the troops, which will have camped out on disguised military ships in the harbors of both cities, and have them march in and take over systematically. Round all of the people up, make sure that one of my spies is with them to make them all complacent. Make sure no reporters manage to get feeds of what is happening out into the world. Understood?” she said to her top Commanders. “Admiral Malfoy will lead the raid of Washington, and commander Greengrass will lead the attack on New York. Any questions?” she asked. Her commanders shook their heads in a no.<br/>
“Avoid as much civilian casualties as possible! You may shoot to stun soldiers and any Police, but we want everyone taken alive, if possible.” Her commanders nodded. “Oh, one last thing. The American Muggle Commander and Chief is literally as incompetent as one can be. He is leading their country into ruins. Shoot to kill if you see him. He has the weirdest orange hair, goes golfing and resides in the White House in DC.” The commanders took off in their opposite directions.<br/>
*Next Day, Washington, D.C.*<br/>
The few citizens of the District of Colombia that resided in the suburbs of said city noticed a weird influx of ships on that night, and they had all arrived at about 1700 hours. No one even considered the fact that it was an invasion. After all, who would dare such a blatant attack on the prominent US capitol? It was unheard of.<br/>
But then it came. The EMP struck capitol hill, and all of the lights and electricity in the city went out. The White House panicked, struggling to get the power generators on in all essential buildings. Ah, the downsides of having old white geezers in charge of a fucking country. They were totally inept when it came to technology. All of the unimportant staff had of course gone home for the night, so that included the electricians. The poor head electrician was the only one that was told to stay, and good thing she had. Or, it would have been if one Amelia Bones hadn’t taken her out in preparation for the attack.<br/>
Yes, you heard that right. Amelia Bones, head of National Security to the United States. Ever since the ministry fell, she had been put in the US government as the Empress’s spy. People realized just how competent she was, and a couple of compulsions and enslavements of top officials later, and she was head of Security.<br/>
So basically DC had a complete blackout for an entire hour. That was plenty of time for Violet’s forces to strike. Fifteen million troops came in, first attacking Annapolis, that went quickly. There were little to no defenses, and soon enough, they had all of the citizens rounded up. A handful of soldiers stayed to guard them. Since Washington was still in blackout, they were able to move quietly via Central Ave, taking control of the Highway. They moved in to the city itself, where they arrived in Southeast Washington. Here, there job was a bit more difficult. People had come out of their houses during the blackout, panicking. They wore United States Military garb, so the citizens were quite elated to see them, and complied with their orders. Without gunfire and without a sound, they had rounded up all of the residents of Southeast Washington at gunpoint. When the citizens finally realized what was happening, they started to scream. This, of course, caught the attention of the police. There was one vehicle coming to survey the scene, and boy was he in for a shock.<br/>
The cop car moved its way into the scene only to see a hundred thousand people gathered at gunpoint. He gapped for a second, then got his wits together, and took out his megaphone.<br/>
“I am Officer Thomas! Why are you holding your own citizens at gunpoint, soldiers?” he asked, confused.<br/>
Admiral Malfoy stepped forward. “G’day, officer. You see, we are not actually American troops. We are troops of the great Cytherean Empire. You are under attack. We want this to be a peaceful attack, as little bloodshed as possible. Lay down your pistol and walk slowly over with your hands in the air, please!” the Officer hesitantly did as he was told. The admiral asked, “is your Walkie Talkie still working?” he asked.<br/>
The officer nodded. While they had blocked all communication going out of the city, they had done nothing for the low electricity devices that only transmit inside the city. “hand it over” the officer complied.<br/>
“hello officers. This is Admiral Malfoy of the great Cytherean Empire. You are under attack. We currently have 150,000 of your citizens at gunpoint. Your move” he finished. Then he hearded the officer into the crowd of people who thought he was their last hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: alright, the new name for the Empire is Cytherea. Apparently it’s another name for Aphrodite. The people who live there are Cythereans. Thanks to @IcyDoom for the name.<br/>PS: there is still a POLL up for the name of the capital city!!!! Please vote on that. Building on last chapter’s request, I am also in search for a more “regal” last name for her to take. The one in the lead right now is LeFay, which Is technically one of her houses. So that might be automatically it. But if another catches, it could change. PLEASE review or PM me a response.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: yaaaaaaaaaaaay, another chapter! Nothing to say here except VOTE IN THE POLL ABOUT VIOLET’S CAPITOL if you haven’t. Sorry for nagging y’all all the time ‘bout it, but it would be greatly appreciated. Still taking requests for capitol city.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Yorkers are a rowdy bunch, thought Commander Greengrass as she stood from the Empire State Building observing the ensuing battles. New York had managed to get it’s power generators up and running for the essential buildings, but not after they had already rounded up half the population, holding them hostage in the middle of the city. Hostages to this magnitude were normally a great way to get things done quickly, but sadly for the hostages, there is an incompetent commander in chief, who gave standing orders to never not attack for the sole purpose that there are hostages. Especially if their not white. The racist motherfucker.<br/>
However, they couldn’t get ahold of their great president at the moment. He was currently under siege with no power in Washington, as they would later find out. New York City had organized the force it could, filled with police officers, Aurors, magicals, and some soldiers. They were held up in Times Square, waiting for the attacker to come to them. And then they did. At the head of the army, there was a beautiful woman. She was tall with long flowing blonde hair. “you see, I think that you are all going to put down your weapons EMMIDIATLY. Turn them on any soldier who doesn’t” she said. ¾ of the army complied. The rest were either very strong-willed muggles or magicals with occlumency barriers. Eventually, they were mowed down by their fellow soldiers guns.<br/>
The leader of the group stepped forward. “we don’t know why we could ever withstand you, My Lady. Our defenses were futile, and now we only wish to serve. What would you have us do?” said the muggle general. He noticed the woman’s eyes flash in sudden anger, before she pointed her wand at him and shouted<br/>
“CRUCIO!” the muggle general started writhing on the floor, in immeasurable pain. Commander Greengrass held it for a full minute, before releasing it, and the muggle general slowly standing. “NEVER call me My Lady! I am NOT your lady! Your lady is also my lady, Empress LeFay! (Using LeFay!!)” the general stumbled back in fright, as did the rest of the ragtag army. He nodded. “I am Commander Greengrass of the Great Cytherean Empire! New York City is now under the dictatorship of said empire. Where is your main building for governing?” she asked. The commander quickly led her to the mayor’s office. They took the subway, to which they had to get a specific conductor to take her and some of her troops. The rest of her troops were being amassed into the great Cytherean military.<br/>
In the city 10 hours south of New York, the Empress of Cytherea was about to give her speech.<br/>
“People of Washington! I am Empress LeFay of the great Cytherean Empire! Your cowardly President with his fucking orange hair has fled and left you all to rot! Accept my rule, and there doesn’t need to be any Bloodshed! You will all keep your normal jobs, other than the government officials. The low-level ones can be put in the same position in my government, but all high level ones have to go. Your life will continue as normal, but any rebellion will be stomped out.” She finished her speech. Most people, believe it or not, were in favor of her rule. They had seen the amazing empire she had built. Not only that, but their current country was falling apart, and most in the crowd recognized that. There were only a couple of people, mostly White Nationalist, who tried to pick a fight.<br/>
One had even managed to get a shotgun there, and he started to march forward in an attempt to kill her. The crowd, and her army people, stopped him. He was handcuffed and led to the nearest prison. She remembered one important thing there. There were plenty of people I there for unjust crimes. She would have to give them another trial under Cytherean law.<br/>
She had left all the embassies there alone for now, she didn’t want to spark international outrage. There were better ways to win than all-out war, even though she knew she could beat even all the countries in the world unified.<br/>
While her army was cementing control of the city, she says in the Oval Office in the White House. She was making plans to take out this countries leader without bloodshed. She didn’t have one yet. She had found out though, that he was very sexual. This would simply make it much easier for her to take control of him if she got in range.<br/>
*Time Skip, two days*<br/>
Amelia Bones, head of security of the United States, was able to get the information of the president’s location. She was currently with him, so it wasn’t that hard. They were held up in San Francisco. Apparently, the President thought that the army simply wouldn’t want to move west. She had suggested Hawaii, but the President had denied that.<br/>
So, the Empress was on her crusade westward, capturing and solidifying her rule in any cities or towns she passed. She met little to no resistance in most places, they were all to shellshocked by her sheer numbers. She had 27 million troops, for goodness sakes. The American Military only totaled one million active troops, which includes all branches.<br/>
She had made sure to pass through all major cities on her march westward, taking control of them. American territory now was basically only west of Idaho. They were closing in on California, Washington and Oregon right now. they were planning on surrounding San Francisco with her sheer military might, maybe place the President under house arrest like he did to Queen Liliuokalani of Hawaii. He was apparently held up in the Mayors office, so it would be a good sense of justice.<br/>
She realized that Hawaii, Alaska, and the rest of America’s territories would still technically be standing once she was done here. She would have to deal with that. Maybe give Hawaiians sovereignty, at least for a while. See how they fared, if they ever posed a threat put them down. She would have to take over the rest of the territories later. She might show the world what she could do by simply bombing them. That would certainly be practical. She would think on it later. For now, she had an Empire to expose.<br/>
*Next Day, Washington, DC, Oval Office*<br/>
Violet sat in the big chair behind the desk with all her generals behind her. In front of her were news reporters from all over the world that were broadcasting directly to their respective countries. Draco counted down from five to when the cameras were allowed to begin rolling.<br/>
“Hello citizens of the world. My name is Empress LeFay of the Cytherian Empire. While we originated in Great Britain, our current members of the Great Empire are the countries that were formerly known as the United States of America, France, and Bulgaria. This is a war cry to the entire world. Any who wish to stay neutral in this great war will be allowed to do so, with heavy restrictions. If you wish to declare neutrality, all of the reporters that are here from your country will be released and sent home.” The ones who realized what that meant if their countries didn’t declare neutrality paled at the thought of being POWs. But they knew that trying to run would be hopeless, so they kept their cameras rolling, simply praying that they would be able to return home.<br/>
“you can also surrender. This will put you in my so-called ‘good graces’. You will be allowed representation in my court. The third but futile option would be to stand and fight. Look at how easily America fell. Do you not think I could do the same to you?” she put that rhetorical question out there. She had no doubt that some countries would stand and fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: nothing to say here except that Violet’s last name will be LeFay. Her capitol name is still undecided, although I am against Avalon simply because it’s overused. I tend to go with popular opinion, but in this case we’ll see. PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL IF YOU HAVEN’T! thank you for the 10 people who have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While most people in the poll voted for the capital to be called Avalon, I feel like that is just soooo overused. I don’t think that will be the name used. Instead, the name Victoria will be. It was suggested by FFN user SlytherinQueenLucretia for the suggestion.</p><p>PS: instead of making it insanely hard for her to conquer earth, It’s gonna be fairly easy for her. I mean, if you think about it, she has a military of 30 million troops. The largest standing army in the world is China with 2 million. Piece of cake. The real action will happen in the Star wars sequel, where I will hopefully get into a lot of lore, both Star Wars and otherwise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            Within the next two days, the only countries that dared to stand up to her was the countries who were in the top ten for people fit for military service, or China, India, Russia, Indonesia, Brazil, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Mexico, North Korea, and Japan. Also in that list were Spain and Italy. The rest let down their arms and merged all of their combined militaries with the Cytherean one. With that, the Cytherean military now had about 150 million troops, and plenty of tanks, ships, planes, and guns.  And plenty of manpower.</p><p>The Russians, smart warlords that they are, realized the threat to their country. Luckily for them, they had nukes. While they didn’t want widespread destruction, it seemed to be the only way to stop this conqueror of worlds. So, in retaliation, they nuked. They nuked Victoria, the great Capital of the Cytherean Empire. However, the Russians didn’t think about one not really small thing. Magic. When the nuke started flying towards the great city, which had rang it’s bomb shelter alarms, just in case. They weren’t necessary.</p><p>            The most dangerous warhead in history simply bounced off. You see, all of the magicals that lived in the area helped in this amazing creation. They all put their magic together and cast millions of wide spreading protegos that surrounded the entire city and even it’s outskirts. The other cool feature about this near impenetrable shield was that if something hit it that wasn’t authorized, it was set right back to where it came from. This nuke had been launched straight from Moscow. T’was a shame, really. Apparently Moscow was a beautiful city.</p><p>            Before the rebound, the Cytherean government had announced to the citizens that if any of them had family or friends currently in Moscow, to call them immediately and go to the nearest portkey location and portkey here. They slowed down the nuke just enough so most citizens could portkey out. Sadly, most were killed in the blast, although all children had gotten out. Any officials living their were killed by the coming explosion.</p><p>            Seventeen ministry heads had died on that day, or half of Russian chain of command. This left the Minister of Education as president of the collapsing nation who’s capital had just been nuked. (please don’t flame if I got the chain of command wrong, got it from going down on the Wikipedia list of Russian Ministers. Tell me and if it’s a big mistake I’ll fix it).</p><p>            That being said, a good portion of the Russian Population had either been killed in the blast or escaped to Cytherea, leaving the government and infrastructure their completely crippled. By the end of the next day, Russia laid down it’s arms and surrendered to the Cytherean military who’s planes had flown in the next day. The Cytherean flag now flew in place of all Russian ones.</p><p>            The Cytherean flag was a rectangular shaped flag. It had two light blue lines that crossed in the center diagonally. The bottom left of the flag was colored red, whereas the top right was orange. In the center of it all, a white dove in flight. Violet had designed it knowing that she owed all her success to Aphrodite. If not for her Grandmother, she would be an abused and sheltered child, primed to be manipulated and used by Albus Dumbledore and the Weasleys.</p><p>            That being said, the only countries that would be left standing in this beautiful new world were the historically neutral ones that Violet had allowed neutrality for, or Sweden, Switzerland and San Marino. (If anyone knows of any other VERY neutral countries that have been for at least 200 years please tell me).</p><p>            Since she already had the US and most of the continent, she decided to go after Mexico and Brazil next. They both had 60 million troops altogether, having enlisted all able bodied people into service. It was still an easy fight. A couple of bombs dropped on Mexico City and Brasilia and that was over.</p><p>            So now the only countries left were China, North Korea, Bangladesh, Pakistan, China, Indonesia, and Japan.</p><p>            Japan tried the same tactic, but this time at New York, hoping that it didn’t have the field yet. They were right, but the Cytherean magicals simply cast an “Evanesco” charm on the nuke, leaving the Japanese flabbergasted as to where their nuke had disappeared to.</p><p>            They weren’t pleased with the outcome. Since Japan didn’t have a standing military that wasn’t under America’s control, (please correct me if that’s wrong) when the American forces attacked, it was total decimation. The Japanese laid down their arms shortly after the American attack from within on their capital.</p><p>            China was Violet’s most difficult conquest as of yet. They had the largest standing military, totaling two million troops. For this one, Violet decided to invade China from the left, sweeping  before taking Beijing. This was unlike the rest of the battles, however, and it took about a week and the Cytherean army lost about ten million troops. She had used only troops from places she had conquered to launch this assault.</p><p>            India went the same way as China, although they only lost three million troops. The rest of the countries were dealt with quickly via a couple of large bombs to their capital.</p><p>            There was a memorial service for all of the fallen troops. Violet set up Cytherean Military Graveyards in every country that had fallen soldiers. She went to every memorial, and gods was she tired by the end.</p><p>            Finally, she was back home. At Hogwarts, which was now her palace. She had a mapmaker update the new world map, making it so that the entire world except for Sweden, Switzerland, and San Marino was the same color, emblazoned with the title: The Great Cytherean Empire with it’s capitol in what was formerly known as Great Britain, Victoria City.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AN: even though that was INSANELY short, (I’m very sorry)I think that’s a great ending point.</p><p>PS: in my opinion, this could END the first book. She’s conquered everything, nothing stands in her way. It was meant for it to be really easy for her to conquer Earth, because she just has insane numbers and powers. That’s why the sequel will (hopefully) have long chapters, world building, and action galore. I do have a couple of things that could easily fit in this book or the next, depending on whether or not y’all think this is a good stop point for this book. No matter what you chose, I’m going to give you a little teaser for the next series, which will be a Star Wars crossover, as said above. Anyways, enjoy!</p><p>SPOILERS FOR BOOK TWO START HERE!</p><p>Violet was sleeping peacefully in her Royal bed when someone she thought she would never see again came into her dream, just like that night all those years ago. </p><p>“Grandmother?” she asked when she saw the beautiful woman appear in front of her. The only woman more beautiful than her, according to everyone.</p><p>            “Hello, sweetie. My have you grown! When we last saw each other you were a mere baby, tiny with those pudgy little hands and feet, at least compared to you now” Aphrodite smiled down upon her. Literally, not figuratively.</p><p>            “You have a greater destiny, Violet, yes, greater than what you have already accomplished. You have done what no one else has ever done before. But there is a greater world out there, one that earth is unaware of entirely. There is an entire galaxy out there, suffering under a corrupt regime, one that has existed for centuries. They’re people are sick and tired of endless war, and only you can finally bring peace.”</p><p>            Violet’s mind was reeling. She just basically said that there was a galaxy of aliens out there that they had no idea about. “so you’re telling me that there are ALIENS? Worlds far, far away that we have no idea about? Species that have yet to be discovered?” her mind was going through the possibilities at lightspeed.</p><p>            Aphrodite nodded her head, confirming all of her suspicions. “holy shit” she said, gob smacked. “and it is my destiny to conquer and rectify it?” Aphrodite nodded her confirmation again. “How are we even supposed to get there?” she asked.</p><p>            “there is an ancient race that is long believed extinct. It is not. Not only do relics of their race remain, but so do their people. You must locate one such artifact. Feel out with your magic, expand your senses. Search for something dark, darker than you have ever felt before.”</p><p>            She did as she was told, expanding her magic to reach far and wide. And then she felt it. To picture what it felt like, imagine a shiver up your spine. Then imagine something 100 times worse. It was coming from almost as far south as you could get, Australia. Specifically, one of it’s gold mines. “I feel it! Oh god, the POWER, it’s intoxicating! What is it?” she asked excitedly.</p><p>            “It is what they call a Sith Holocron. Specifically Darth Bane’s, the founder of the current Sith. Alongside it is also his Apprentice’s, Darth Zannah. They were hid side by side in the mines by Darth Zannah, as a token to Darth Bane’s mining past. One of the first alleged UFO sightings was, in fact, Zannah’s ship. You must go to that mine and learn the way of the Sith, in order to rule the galaxy. It will be a hard journey, but I have full confidence that you can do it.”</p><p>            Violet stood from her cross-legged position, and bowed her head to her grandmother. “thank you, Grandmother. I will do what my destiny has willed me to do.” Then she woke up sweating. She walked with a purpose, got dressed, and went to speak with her head admiral to tell him of her extended absence for who knows how long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars.</p><p>AN: what do you guys think? Like I said before, we have two options from here on  out. I do have content that I could write in this book, but it would fit equally well in the sequel. So, I’ll leave it up to y’all.</p><p>Option 1: end book one now. start writing the sequel and post it on the sequel on my story.</p><p>Option 2: continue book one. There might be some rebellions, remember Dumbledore is still alive, albeit in Azkaban.</p><p>Option 3: end part one, but continue Star Wars part on this story, instead of using separate story.</p><p>Please don’t forget to Follow, Favorite, Review, and Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. EPILOUGE!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: so I’ve decided to at least make this an end to part one. Undecided whether or not story will continue on another (physical) story, or just keep on with this physical story, making it easier for all you amazing followers to continue reading. This chapter WILL be pretty short as it's the Epilouge of Part One. Anyways, without further ado, here’s the EPILOUGE of Part One of Violet Potter, Dark Lady!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            Violet had used one of the international portkeys to transport her to the specific mine in Australia, which was as far south on the country that you could get. She reached out with her magic like she had done in her dream (AN: IDK exactly how that actually works just go with it :). She then felt it. Buried deep within the mine, centuries old mine apparently, she found them. The Sith Holocrons. She took a minecart. It was still an active mine, and she used her all-powerful authority to get in no questions asked.</p><p>            It was a long ride, taking maybe half an hour. With each passing second she could feel the holocrons getting closer and closer. Eventually, she got to them. They had been buried in the cavern, but she noticed that there was an empty space on the other side of the dirt wall. So she used her magic to lift the dirt out and remove it without ruining the entire mining complex, crushing her along with it. Instead, she found herself in a large cavern, with something that looked like a sarcophagus In the center. She could feel the sarcophagus had something very dark inside, and it called to her. Three things, now, radiating power in waves. How the muggles never felt this she would never know.</p><p>            She lifted the sarcophagus’s lid and nearly choked at the putrid smell. Inside, not only was there a body, but two triangular shaped objects, with crystals embedded in it. The to triangles lay on top of a centuries year old body, which looked female. However, at the feet of the female body, lay an arm. Only an arm.</p><p>            When she opened the lid, she had felt power rushing it towards her, imbuing her with a new, very dark strength. She felt more powerful than ever before, but this time with a weird power. It wasn’t magic exactly, but it was very similar. The closest thing it resembled was the darkest of magics that Violet had studied.</p><p>            She reached in, and picked up both of the Holocrons very carefully. She nearly stumbled back with their power. She slid both Items in her pocket, and took the minecart to the surface before taking a portkey back home.</p><p>            She went in through the front gates and called for her Admiral. “I am going to need you to run things for a bit longer, Draco. I will be here, but I just found some very interesting artifacts that I need to study. You will continue to have control until further notice.” Draco didn’t question, just nodded.</p><p>            She Went to the dungeons of the palace and opened up the Holocron. When she did, a muscly man who looked near human appearance. She asked, “Who are you, Woman, and why do you seek to learn the ways of the Sith?” the woman asked.</p><p>            Violet said in a strong and clear voice, “I am Violet LeFay, Empress of Cytherea. I seek power and destiny. A goddess told me to find you, said it was my destiny to rule the galaxy’</p><p>            The woman, whom she assumed was the Darth Zannah that Aphrodite told her about. So the other triangle was probably Zannah’s. “currently my species is so primitive we have no way of getting to other planets, and we only just figured out how to get to our own moon. I need assistance on how to achieve such an amazing feat first before we begin.” She said, not expecting the lightning that shot out of Zannah’s hands. She convulsed, thrashing from the bolts that had hit her,</p><p>            “First lesson: if you wish to learn from me, then you call me Master. You are my apprentice.” Violet nodded, understanding that the being in front of her was 100 times more powerful than her, and that she could wield that power if she called him master for a couple of years.</p><p>            “Yes, Master” she said.</p><p>            “second lesson: you are not to make requests, I decide what is best. Although this time, you are right. If you cannot go to other planets, this training is impossible. Do you have these materials on your world?” she asked, then rattled off many ingredients, putting pictures of them in holographic form. Violet nodded.</p><p>            “Yes we have them all” she said,</p><p>            “Good. Don’t come back to me until you have collected all of these materials” she said. She then flickered out.</p><p>            Violet proceeded to spend the next month finding and acquiring all of the materials she was ordered to find. While she didn’t like being someone’s slave, she knew that this Zannah had A LOT to teach her, especially if she were to ever conquer the rest of the galaxy.</p><p>            Finally, she returned with all the materials. Darth Zannah instructed her on the bare minimum of how to engineer a starship. Her magic was a great help, and let her customize the ship in unique ways, mostly for comfort.</p><p>            In the end, she had built a modified version of a Tie Fighter with bigger space in the cabin, which was made possible with magic. Zannah was impressed, she could tell, with what her magic could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: alright, so I’ve decided that this will be the start of the Star Wars part of the series. I just decided that most of the stuff (rebellions and stupid space fillers like that) could definitely wait, and actually might be better placed in the Star Wars part.</p><p>So now, the only question I have for y’all is what do you want me to do with this PHYSICAL story. End this book here and use the new one that I created (called Violet Potter, Sith Master) or simply continue on this book (Violet Potter, Dark Lady). Please review what you think, as I have a poll already on my story that I want to keep up there, and PS, if you read Hadrian Martell, please vote on that one as well! Currently leaning towards Hadrian/Daenerys, and MAYBE Arya Stark as a small harem, or maybe just Arya. Your opinions mean a lot.</p><p>            Please Follow, subscribe and review if you enjoy! (or don’t if you don’t, just no flames)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. SEQUEL IS UP!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sequel is up!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>